Last tears of a lover
by orion's shining star
Summary: Bellatrix/Hermione.Love can be found always, it's not always happy nor is always sad.But to find it, is the greatest feeling of all. English is not my first language so be nice and this is also my first story and I would like to hear your opinion. R
1. Chapter 1

Do you know that moment, when you're dying and all your life flashes in front of your eyes?

All I see is her. That young women, my brave one, you are all I see.

They didn't know, of course they didn't. Nobody knew. He would kill me and they, well I

have never met them. The One who survived and Ginger kid, I'm not sure what they would do

to you. From that moment in the Ministry on, you were on my mind and apperently I was on

yours. You came on one of ours missions-I saw you hidden behind the tree. I said nothing-

our mission was to kill mudbloods. And we did. After, they appareted to their homes or in

headquarters and I appareted behind you. You were scared I saw it in your eyes when you

turned around and then you saw that it was me and it was gone. You held no fear in your eyes.

I didn't understand why there was no fear. That moment you looked into my soul. I knew I

had to run. Run from the eyes who saw me, just me and not murderer everybody else saw.

I tried. I swear to Merlin I did. I tried to stay away and not to find you. But I quickly gave

up. Two weeks later I appareted near Hogwarts. I saw you and others walking to the edge of

forest- Care of Magical Creatures. You saw me and looked towards me- Ginger asked you

where are you looking and you just gave him that adorable angry glance and he just turned

went to Hagrid and said something and you left. In the shadows I followed.

You stopped

''Why are you here?'' you asked

''I don't know.'' I really didn't.

''Why aren't you trying to kill me?'' again question I don't know answer on. You

continued, before I had a chance to speak

''Why can't I forget your eyes?'' you said turning towards me. ''Why is impossible for me

to sleep at night? Why every time I close my eyes I see your face? What are you doing to

me?''

''I don't know.'' my honest response. ''I can not say that I know the reason for your troubles

or mine. I can not stop thinking about you. You are all that's on my mind. And I know it

shouldn't be like that. You and I are on opposite sides. You fight for one thing and I for...

I don't know for what anymore. It dosen't matter, we aren't on the same side. And I know

you are Muggle born and still I can't stop thinking about you. I was raised to hate people like

you, yet I can't help but to feel my heartbeat quicken every time I see you.''

''So, what now? What are we going to do? We aren't suposed to see each other and let

alone near Hogwarts. You shouldn't be here.'' you said

''Meet me tonight by The Black lake, please come.'' I said and appareted.

You came that night. And every night after. You took Harry's Invisibility Cloak and came to me. He said nothing to Ron- I knew the boy was in love with you and that he was the best choice for you. But I still didn't had a heart to let you go. We were there every night for three weeks, just you me and the beach. Every night you fell asleep in my arms, your head beneath my chin, your small beautiful body against my own. You were so light, like a feather. We talked about you, muggle world and me and my history. Our last night on the beach. You said that love is finding someone who completes you, makes you angry and joyfull at the same moment. A person who knows you will cry even before you feel tears, whose arms will always be open for you and whom you will never forget. You said that you found the love of your life and that you were in her arms. I was never happier. I sweared to you that you were the love of my life. And I didn't lie. You kissed me and I made love to you. We weren't careful that night. You fell asleep naked on my naked body, I was woken up by first rays of sunshine. You were so beautiful in that moment, I saw a figure walking towards us. I woke you up and we just had time to half dress when we saw it was him. Dumbledore. He never drew his wand or tried to stop us. Love conquers all, he just said that. He took you that day to a cabin. We spent our remaining days there. You would come at night and leave by the morning. So did I. They didn't know you were gone. Only one who did were Albus and Minerva. She didn't understand but still supported you. I didn't understan too, why me? Me, murderer and cold bitch me, the one who has nothing to offer to you. Love dosen't see it that way, my heart dosen't see it that way you said. My heart has chosen you because you are my other half, you said. Then Dumbledore died and Golden Trio run away. I didn't know where were you, I was so scared but you manged to come to me again. And you keept coming every second day.

Narcissa knew something happened, she was still my sister. Rod never knew anything, we shared a house not our hearts or beds. He never find out. But then they bringed you to me.

I said I will torture you. I whispered into your ear that I love you. You said, do what you must. Scream like it's the worst pain in the world I said. Crucio. Crucio. Yelling. Crucio. I tried not to use my full strenght. And Cissy saw. You were hurt but not as you were supposed to be. I picked you up and hold my knife to your throat, whispering I'm sorry. I saw that elf and let it be, I pushed you to Ginger you were gone. I didn't think you would come that night, still I came. But you were there-crying in my arms. We fell on the floor. I carried you to our bed. The next morning they found out you were gone. Ginger and Harry started to yell and scream at you. You appareted back while I was still there. After you calmed down you went back. My heart broked a little. All this you had to gone through because of me.

I knew it was going to be our last night together. You knew it too.

''We can run away.'' you said

''Where would you want to go?''

''Somewhere abonded, somewhere we could be alone. Surrounded with woods and I would like to have a dog and a horse. Big, black horse. Somewhere far away from this world.''

''If we survive this and you still want it, we'll go.'' liar I said to myself, I knew if they win I'll be sent to Azkaban. If we win, she would be dead. We won't win. I know. They have love on their side. Either way WE won't win.

''Promise me?'' she asked lifting up her head from my cheasts. '

'Yes, I do. I would do anything to make you happy.'' true, I would.

We made love whole night. I kissed every part of her body. I needed to savour the smell, the taste of her body. I need to have it memorised in my mind. Forever. She came on my arms so many times that night. I remember her hair pulled back, her body covered with sweat and illuminated with fire from the fire place. Her moans and whimpers filled the room. I worshiped her body and she did the same to me. She played me like Paganini played the violin.

Time to say goodbye.

''Don't you dare to die today. Do you understand Hermione?''

''I won't die I promise.'' you aren't sure, of course you aren't. Nobody knows if we'll live.

''You are the only light in my dark world. You are a person full of a compasion, full of pasion and joy. Smart and stuningly beautiful. And you are the love of my life.'' this is probably the last time I'll get to say this.

'' You are the love of my life. You showed me myself. You are my other half, and I love all of you, dark and light combined. This short period of time were the happiest in my whole life. I love you and always will. You had my heart with first breath you took away from me. You had it from the day my eyes saw you.''

I took two chains from my pocket. On both a ring. Indetical rings. I gave you one and put another around my neck.

''I know we can't be married now, but if we survive this, I will marry you. And if I don't survive then this ring will always show you how much I loved you. It will show my will to be forever yours.''

''I am forver yours. No matter what happenes. Forever and always. Just yours. You are the only one who can make me feel like this.''

Last kiss. We parted with tears in our eyes.

He died, I knew he would. I saw her fighting and I saw something red headed near me and then I felt pain. I fell, I heared a scream. I saw her runing towards me. And now I see her sweet eyes looking down on me with tears in them, she is telling me to stay and I do try but I can't because darkness is all I can see.

''I love you'' I whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay now this is from Hermione's point of view. Thanks for all your comments :D I'm thinking of making a happy end. Not sure if I should. Advice?

Life was supposed to be nice. I grew up in London and I was normal kid. I had few friends and I loved books. They didn't get it. But that was okay, they loved pop and concerts I loved books and rock. But still we were all friendly. My world changed when I was 11, I was a witch. There was whole new world and I was eager to see it. My mom was scared to let me go, but dad persuaded her telling her that I would be fine. Ohh, how were they wrong. I'm not a person who likes to broke all the rules. But I have found out that every once in a while I was in need to bend them a little. Of all people in this world I became best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. We were in trouble from our first year. But it was all for greater good.

But let's be honest, my troubles started when I met you. Day when we were in Ministry. I have met you that day. You were coming to Lucius, your voice sent shivers down my spine. You were in black dress with your black,wild hair pinned up. I could sense magic coming in waves from you. It was such sweet, powerful sense. But I couldn't enjoy in it. I had to run. You killed Sirius that day. Harry was in some kind of delirium. He wouldn't talk to anyone, Ron was sad seeing his best mate in that state. Ginny tried to be there for us, Molly tried, they all did. My duty was to hate you yet I couldn't brace myself to do that. Everybody thought that I was in shock except Dumbledore. He just looked at me curiously, I didn't even want to think what would happen if anybody knew...Knew what? That I don't hate you? I don't know what. I excused myself and left the table.

That night I dreamed about you. And the next night. Every night I dreamed you, your arms pulling me close, your lips upon my own. Every day I woke up before sun rise. Ginny would still be asleep in the bed next to mine. Hot showers only worked for first two days. Two dark circles showed beneath my eyes. I saw them getting worried. I made my mind, I heard Snape telling Lupin that Dark Eaters will attack London. That night I appareted to London. Half a night I was looking for them. I was about to give up when I saw green lights in one of the houses. I felt my heart hurting for poor people who are being murdered. Some of they apparated away in the house, some in the back yard. Everybody were chatting and smiling. I wished I could kill them. And then I heard crack behind me, I jumped and turned and saw you. I should've been horrified and I was not. Just the opposite when I looked into your eyes I just calmed down. Your eyes did that to me. You ran. You didn't do anything to me. You just ran away. I decided this is the end but I have hoped it would be just the begining.

And it was. You came to Hogwarts grounds. That night I took Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

''Where are you going?'' he asked looking suprised.

''I'm going for a walk.''

''A walk? At 11 o'clock? Are you seeing someone?''

''I need to clear my mind. And what it is to you if I am seeing someone?'' Now I'm mad.

''Because that is going to hurt Ron. I saw how he looks at you. And don't even try to deny it, you saw it too. If you are seeing someone it will break him.'' Harry countinued.

''Just because he feels that way about me, it dosen't mean I feel the same. But Harry honestly,

there isn't anyone. I just need some fresh air. That's it. My mind is on overload every day and I just need some time for myself.''

I met you on the beach. You were sitting on a big rock throwing little rocks in the water. Moonlight was perfect on you. We talked for soo long and I just fell asleep in your arms. That continued for three weeks. Every night just you and me. In those moments I wasn't a part of a Golden trio and you weren't His follower. We were just us. You were the best bed I had ever had. I slept only few hours every night but it felt like I was sleeping for days, I was always so rested. Harry asked me where the hell I'm disappearing every night. I said to walk around, thank Merlin, Ginny came to us before he had chance to say anything more. That night I confessed. I told you my secret. That I love you. That you were the love of my life. I kissed you. I was never happier than in the moment you kissed me back. We made love that night. I lied spent in your arms when you woke me up. I saw someone coming towards us. Dumbledore. We were almost dressed when he stoped few feet in frontof us. We finished, he came closer and I grabed your hand.

''There is nothing to fear Miss Granger.'' he said

''Professor Dumbledore...I...'' I was at loss of the words

''It is quite alright. Love conquers all, you know. But I do find it very important that you find a place to be together. After all, winter is coming. It wouldn't be the best for any of you to catch a cold.'' said wise professor. ''It is early morning, but you should hurry up Miss Granger If you wish to go back inside unnoticed. Same for you Bella, it wouldn't be smart for anyone to find out you weren't in your bed this night.''

''Thank you professor Dumbledor. I just want to say that I would never do anything to hurt her.'' said Bella squeezing my hand.

''Oh I know that Bella. I can see it in your eyes.''

She kissed me and then appareted. I was a little afraid to look into Dumbledors eyes so I just looked into the ground.

''Oh Miss Granger please do look up. I am not angry at all. I know how you feel. But trust me when I say that you are not betraying Harry or Ron. Bellatrix did bad things in life, but she feels remorse and she feels guilty. I've known her for a very long time, she is a good person in her soul. But in her life, her family and friends only showed her one side of this world. And now, thanks to you she opened her eyes for other side. But I do think that this is not something you should be sharing with Harry or Ron yet.'' said Dumbledore.

''Thank you professor. You don't know how much this means to me.''

''Please do hurry up Miss Granger, I wouldn't want to see angry Minerva this morning.''

''Thank you Professor.'' I said and hurried to my dorm and into my class.

In the middle of my class Dumbledore came and asked Professor Snape if he could let me go this class. I took my stuff and went with Dumbledore. In front of classroom stood Minerva McGonagall. They appareted us into the Forbidden Forest. There was the cabin-Bella and I were free to use it. Also Professor McGonagall gave me a portkey to get me here every night. We appareted back.

''I'm not going to say I'm happy about it. I don't lie. And I will not say I understand, but if your choice is to be with her then I will support it. You have a right to make your own decisions.'' said Minerva while we were walking down the corridors.

Of course I gave Harry his cloak back saying I won't be needing it anymore. He seemed happy, thinking I won't go out again. I countinued to talk with them and trying to help him with everything. I also noticed Ronald sitting closer to me. Oh no, but Harry and Ginny looked at us like there is something between us. I do love Ron but as a brother. I hate the fact that I'll hurt him.

You were my saviour hidden in the darkness of a night. Every night I found you and by the morning light I would've lost you. I said to Ron there was never gonna be anything between us. Harry didn't understand, Ginny didn't understand but that didn't matter for me. Because every night I understood you. And then everything went to hell. Dumbledore died. We ran off, it was so hard to come to you, but I did-every second night I would be yours again. Harry and Ron never saw a thing, I would come back before they noticed. One night you came to the cabin shaken up.

''What's the matter?'' I asked

''Nothing. I think He will try to kidnap you or Ron. I don't know what to do, maybe I could try and talk him out of it, or...''

''Don't you dare!'' I interrupted. ''He will kill you. You won't do such a thing.''

''And what if He kills Ron or you? What then? I can't live without you.'' I couldn't let Ron get killed.

''Listen to me. I'll start a fight with the boys I'll run away angry. You just make sure that they find me and bring me back to you. And then you do what you must.'' I said.

''I will not torture you. I refuse.''

''Do you really think I want somebody else's hands on me? I need you to hurt me so the others won't. Don't use your full strenght on me. Please tell me you will do it. Bella promise me you will do what you must.''

''I promise, I love you Hermione and because of it I promise.'' you said and left.

You toruted me. It hurted me but what was killing me was seeing your heart breaking while you did it. I saw it in your eyes, you tried to deny it but I have seen it. I came that night and you were so broken and I couldn't help but to start to cry. You carried me to a bed and you hold me untill a morning. You kissed me telling me that you were sorry. I knew you were sorry as I was too. I went back to Fleur's and Bill's cabin, they all waited for me. The moment I walk through that door Harry started to yell and scream Ron right beside him. Fleur came in front of me and looked at the boys ready to kill them. She took me to the kitchen and I cryed on her sholder. I said I'll be back later she just told me to be safe. I went back to you. You held me and we sat in front of a cabin looking into the woods. We saw little dear passing bye. I will remember that as one of the most beautiful mornings I have ever experianced. We ran, we hided, we tried to find all Horcruxes. And then I knew it was going to end. Final battle was approaching.

That night we knew it was the end. We made love whole night. You kissed me so many times, you made me go to the stars and back. It was like you were trying to draw a map of my body, like you were memorising every curve, every scar, every birth mark on me. I will never forget your wild black hair and your gentle touch, the way your body arched back when I touched you. I was just like you, eager to know you, all of you. I needed to have memories of you just in case. That morning when we parted, you gave me a ring on small silver chain and you swore to me on your fidelity to the rest of our lifes. I did the same. I put that ring made of white gold around my neck and you did the same. We said our goodbyes.

Before we entered Hogwarts I put that ring on ma finger and went to a fight. We were almost over, Harry was alive and he killed Voldemort, I saw Molly sending a curse on you. You fell. I screamed and run to you.

''Stay with me, Bellatrix. You can't leave me now, please not now. Please don't close that beautiful dark eyes on me. Not you, everyone but you. Just not you.''

''I love you.'' you whispered and closed your eyes.

Minerva ran towards me.

''Hermione I'll take her to the hospital, I have a friend there who ows me a favour. Maybe he'll be able to save her. But you have to go and resume the fight. Now.''

I gave her last kiss and went to a fight. It was over by minutes. They saw Him dead and they surendered. Minerva was back. People were happy, it was over. Tonks came to me and hugged me, Ron, Ginny and Harry were coming to. I was there, but my mind was with her. I looked at Minerva and she bowed her head and shook it. Oh God please no, no. Oh God. I ran off, outside I collapsed on the ground. Tonks came after me crying too, Lupin was dead. She sat next to me and we just cried. Harry, Ron and Ginny came to us asking what was wrong. Tonks said Lupin was dead. They thought I was crying because of him too. I never corrected them. I went to Minerva asking to see your body. She refused, I scremed and she hold me tightly and I started to cry. She said she would take care of the body and that she would bring your ashes. I was to tired to say no, to argue. I went to Burrow and to bed. They tried to speak to me but I refused. The love of my life was dead. All I ever wanted in life was gone, my dream was shattered. My heart, where was it? I couldn't feel its beating, all I felt was sorrow and pain. Pain that started in my chest and just went to every part of my body. I took a shower I had a lot of scrapes and bruises. I won't heal them, I need a reminder of this night. Of the night I died.

Okay? Bad? Anyway...it will end soon. It won't be that long story. But will it be happy or sad ending? I would love to hear your opinion. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the night crying under silencing charm.

When I came down stairs everybody were sitting around the table. Ron, Ginny and Harry looked at me curios and deeply worried.

''Oh my dear, are you alright? Sit down. You must be hungry, you need to eat something.''

I took glass a milk. I couldn't look at Molly. I know it wasn't her fault, we were in war, but she killed the love of my life.

''Mione are you okay?'' Ginny asked me

''Yes, I will be fine. Everything will be fine.'' now I lie to myself. Nice Hermione.

''Oh my, Hermione dear maybe we should heal those wounds you have.'' started Molly

''No, that won't be necessary. They will heal on it's own.'' I responded, Ron and Harry just gave me the look.

I went out with my glass of milk. Harry came after me.

''What is wrong with you? And don't say nothing. You aren't yourself. Where is my best friend Hermione? Where is it? Where is the girl I knew, the girl with golden heart and our know-it-all?'' he asked

''She's gone Harry and you are not getting her back. You know why? Because I don't have my heart anymore. I don't have it anymore. I lost it last night and I will never get it back...'' I started to cry and Harry hugged me and hold me close. I sobbed and he didn't know what to do. We went back inside. Weasleys were there with Minerva,Tonks and Kingsley. They looked at us and they all saw my red, big eyes and knew it was from crying.

Minerva came to me.

''Are you alright dear? I know it's hard.'' she said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back.

Kingsley looked at me strange. Why is he looking at us?

''Hermione when did you get married?'' asked Kingsley seeing the white golden ring on my finger. Well... shit. Deep shit.

''What?'' exclaimed Harry, Ginny, Ron and George. Everybody else were just shocked, except Fleur.

''When did you married? To whom you married Hermione? For how long? Answer me!'' yelled Ron getting up from his chair.

''...'' started Minerva but I cut her off

'' Does it matter Ronald?'' I scream turning towards him.

''It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore. I loved and I lost. I would be the happiest person alive at the moment if the love of my life was here. But Death had other plans and it took it away from me. It took my life, my dreams and my hopes. Nothing is left in me...not anymore. I have nothing. A shell-that's it. All that is left.'' I ran towards the stairs and upstairs. I started to pack my bag.

The doors opened and Ginny came in.

''Who was he?''

''You don't want to know, believe me.''

''I wish to know Hermione. Where are you going?''

''My parents, I'm going to Australia to find them.''

''What about us Hermione? You can't leave us like this.''

''I'm not leaving forever Ginny. I just need time. I need to learn how to cope. I need my mom telling me everything will be fine. I'll be back Ginny I promise.'' I hugged her and appareted before she could start with questions again.

Ginny came down the stairs. Every pair of eyes were fixed on her.

''Where is Hermione?'' asked Harry.

''She's gone. She went to Australia to find her parents.''

''What? How could she do that to us? After all we went through together? I can't bloody believe it.'' Ron yelled.

''Ron...'' Harry started, but Tonks cut him off

''Ronalde you are a git. Your parents are right here in this room, hers are only Merlin knows where. They are her family. She will come back after she finds them.'' very angry look with her bloody red hair=scary (don't mess with Tonks).

''Minerva you didn't seem all that surprised that she was married.'' said Molly trying to take heat off her son.

''You knew? You knew our best friend got married for Merlin knows who and you didn't tell us?'' stated Harry

'' I am still your professor and older than you, little respect please. I am not obligated to tell you anything. Both me and professor Dumbledore knew Hermione was involved with someone. And I didn't had and I still don't have any authority to tell you anything. It is Hermione who can tell you what happened if she wishes so.'' Minerva said throwing angry glance at the boys.

''Professor how long was she involved with this man? You said Dumbledore knew too...'' Ginny stated.

''She was involved long enough with...that person for me to know that she had found the love of her life and that I wasn't wrong when I gave her my full support.'' Minerva looked very proud on her favourite student. (it is clear that they didn't know Hermione was involved with a women, so she needed to watch out what she was saying)

''Love of her life? How can you possibly know that?'' asked very angry Ron.

''Because I saw them when they were together and I have never saw Hermione happier. She was complete and at that moment I don't have a doubt that she was the happiest women alive.''

''But...'' Ron started

''Oh shut up Ron! How could you act like that? Her husband died last night. She is suffering and we...we are acting like stupid kids. She is our best friend and was here for us all the time and now is not the time for us to leave her. I'm still her best friend and if she needs anything I will be here for her.'' exclaimed Harry.

Ron just turned around and went to his room.

''Let him go, he is idiot. His ego is hurting, nothing more.'' add Ginny.

''Well since her husband is dead, now is time for me. And I will have you Hermione.'' Ron said to himself entering his room.

_Well I thought I will have this wrapped in 3 chapters, I guess I won't. So any ideas? Suggestions? I know where this story is heading, I'm just not sure what will happen between. Ohh yeah, my next update will be around but I can't do it before, I have a big tournament. So was it good? R&R (P.S. Thank you for all your lovely comments :* )_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, first...thanks for all comments( __btw__...never a Ron/Hermione story, they just don't fit in my book). I hope you will enjoy this one too. __This chapter includes family and oh yeah Bella is back _

/0/0/0/0/0/0

Hermione POV

I appareted myself in front of their house. I knocked on their door and waited. When my mother opened the door she didn't recognised me. In that moment I wanted to cry. Hermione it's just a spell.

''May I speak with Mr. and Mrs. Hook?''

''I'm Emily Hook. How can I help you?'' she asked.

'' I'm Hermione. I'm working in Ministry of health and I would like to ask you some questions. We are talking to all your neighbours already and I wish to talk to you. It won't be long, just few simple questions.'' I said flashing my fake ID.

'' I guess so, please come in. My husband is in the living room.''

I walked in and saw my father sitting in chair reading papers. It was something so calming in seeing him do such a normal thing, so undisturbed, I was indeed home. My mom walked to him and in that moment I pulled my wand at them and cast a spell. They froze for a moment.

''Hermione? Sweety, what are you doing here? Where is here? William where are we?'' she asked looking around.

Hermione, dear what is wrong?'' my father asked seeing the tears in my eyes.

''I...I'' I could not bear to say a thing. I just ran towards them embracing them and sobbing in their arms. How was I to explain that I was in a war? That I had to hide them, that I fell in love with a woman who is 23 years older than me, who did bad things in life. I don't think I could possibly explain to them how her dark eyes bore into me. How her wild,black hair danced around her face. Would they ever understood?

''Mom, dad, let's go home.''

''Okay sweety. How are we getting there?'' my mom asked me.

''I will apparate us. You just hold on.''

We appareted to our London house. My home. I was home.. My parents taught me how to walk here, how to talk, my father taught me how to dance on this floor. I remembered how my mom and I made cookies here. This was supposed to be my home. And it didn't feel like it anymore. I went to my room. I said I will tell them everything, but that I'm too tired to do it immediately. I wanted to shower and relax a bit but instead I just collapsed on bed. Crying. Again. I wanted to stop, but I just could not. It just hurted too bad. And I hoped that here will hurt less, I was wrong. This was not our cabin in the meadow near Hogwarts, nor the house we wanted to have. I have slept here for 17 years, but this bed held no comfort anymore. Nor did my friends. Oh God, what would they do if they find out? And my parents...I need to tell them. I can't go on just by myself. And you. You, you damn woman, you hunt me with that black eyes, in my dreams I still hear your soothing voice. You shouldn't have died. You and I were supposed to run after the war. And never come back. It was a simple plan. But no, you had to die. You had to leave me, you had to make me feel so God damn empty. And again if I could change the time, the only thing I would change is the last day. I would never come back, I would run away with you. And never looked back.

Grangers were confused. They were in Australia and their daughter in front of them with her wand. How did they get in Australia they wondered. Their daughter appareted them back to London, she cried in their arms and promise to tell them what happened later. They were home, but it was obviously that they weren't here for quite some time.

''William, how long were we away?'' Elizabeth asked her husband.

''I really don't know Lizzy, but I am sure our daughter will tell us when she'll be little better.''

The firm knock on the door stopped Lizzy from answering. They went to the front door and welcomed their guest, Minerva McGonagall. They walked in the living room when Minerva pulled her wand and cast ''Silencio.''

''Excuse me, is that necessary?'' asked Will

''I will get Hermione. You are here to see her.'' said Lizzy

''No,no please. I am not here to see her, I am here to see you.'' responded Minerva.

''I see. Please tell us what happened to our daughter. Only thing she do is crying. And apparently we were in Australia without even knowing we were there.'' said Will

''Well you do deserve to know. You know that some wizards in our world seem to think that they worth more than others because they were born pureblooded. We had one war before when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gather up an army. About a year ago The Second war started. Your daughter is one of three people to whom we owe the victory in this war. She and Harry were the the crucial people in the war. We lost a lot people, good wizards. Our world is recovering.'' finished Minerva.

''So she is acting strange because of everything she saw during the war?'' asked Lizzy

''Not entirety. Hermione, well, she fell in love'' Minerva said

''What?'' Grangers asked. Lizzy continued

''Our little girl fell in love, that is great. But if she's in love, then why would she be so sad? I don't understand it, unless...oh my God...'' Lizzy looked at Minerva

''She lost the love of her life in the battle. I only came here to tell you to take a good care of your daughter. She needs your support on every possible way. Do not judge her and don't let your prejudices get the best of you. Support her. And now I do have to go, I am the Headmistress now and there is lot to be done. Mr., Mrs. Granger goodbye.'' said Minerva and appareted.

''Lizzy...'' Will started

'' Honey, I'll go to Hermione, you just stay here, Start dinner, will you'' she cut him off. He nodded.

And Lizzy went to her daughter.

''Sweety...''Lizzy said walking into the room. Her daughter was on bed looking into empty space.

''Mom, I...''

''I know. Minerva was here, she told us you were involved with somebody. And that they died in 's okay sweetheart. But please tell me what happened.''

'' I was in my 5th year at Hogwarts and we went to Ministry because Harry had those damn dreams about Voldemort, you know that I told you.''

''Yes you did.''

''Well, remember I told you, when we came there, Death Eaters were already there. One of those Death Eaters...well...one of them was the one I loved.''

''You fell in love with a follower of Voldemort?''

''Yes, I fell in love with her. She was one the most faithful to Him. I was supposed to be scared of her. I couldn't be, her eyes calmed me.'' Hermione paused

''You see she and I, we started to have something. Every night I would go to the beach of a Black Lake to see her. She would just hold me. And I saw her. Real her. And I fell in love and she did the same. She even turned away from Him to me. Dumbledore and Minerva knew and let it be. They took me to a cabin. We were free to use it. And I spent there almost every night. I was there and I forgot about everything. She was my saviour, the love of my life. And I get that maybe you don't see it that way because of who she was, but she was the one who made my heart beat. And I lost her in last battle.''

''Honey, I'm not mad, I know we don't choose who we'll love. And your heart chosen somebody. I may not understand why, but our hearts and souls are here to choose not our brains. It's simple. I approve of it Hermione because I would never be able to see you unhappy. And I am a little scared because she may be dangerous. But I would never deny you the love of your life. And I would have accept it.''

''Thank's mom. I love you, you know that right?''

''I know sweety.''

Minerva's POV

This reconstruction will take some time. At least Headmasters office is still okay. Maybe I should have told Hermione. Ahh, I can't. Not yet, not until I get a deal with Shacklebolt.

''Good evening, Albus.'' I said smiling to the portrait above the desk.

''Good evening, Minerva. I see you are trying to save our dear couple.'' responded Dumbledore

''Even now, you don't miss anything. Yes I'm trying to think of something, I need to come to an agreement with Shacklebolt.''

''I see. And our young students?''

''Well Hermione is in very bad shape because she thinks that Bellatrix is dead. Harry and Ginny along with the rest of Weaslys were very confused hearing their friend got married without telling them. Ronald is very angry, you know he has a thing for a Hermione and he's being a git about it.''

'' I see. Ronald always had attitude like that. We can only hope he will change. And how is our patient?''

''Well I was on my way to her sleeping chambers to see how she was doing. I'll see you later Albus.''

''Good evening Demetra.'' I said walking into a room.

''Merlin Minerva! Don't scare me like that.'' said women very alike to Minerva.

''Oh come on Demetra, we're not 6 anymore, aren't we little sister?'' I asked her

''You know one day I will get my revenge.'' again threats.

''Whatever you say. Now how is Bellatrix?'' she looks so fragile.

''She is stable. I managed to heal all her wounds, but the rest is the most important. She will awake in the next few hours. Now will you please tell me what are you doing hiding one of the most wanted enemies here? Are you gone mad?'' well, she will never change.

''I'm perfectly aware who she is. And I know she is changed. And I know that she wants to get back to the love of her life just as much her love wants this one back.'' I said pointing to Bella.

''You are really saying to me that Bellatrix Lestange fell in love? You sure about that?''

''100%. I saw it with my eyes.''

''If you say so. Now, here are few potions against pain. Give it ti her when she wakes up. Every 4 hours another bottle. I'll be here tomorrow afternoon. Bye sis.'' she said and appareted.

Bella's POV

''Hermione? Hermione?''

''It's not Hermione, Bella. You are in Hogwarts. You were hurt very badly in the battle. But you will be alright. Your wounds were healed, but the damage is still here. You must rest for few next days.''

''Aggghhh'' shit, this hurts

''Here, drink this. You'll feel better.'' yuck. I hate to drink these potions. I'm so tired

''Where is Hermione? Is she alright?'' she must be okay, oh Merlin please...

''She's fine. She will be here shortly. Okay? You just sleep. She's okay I promise.'' I trusted Minerva. And I'm to tired to keep my eyes open. A little sleep and then I'll see Hermione.

_I hope it was okay:)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we go...new chapter. Thank you for all comments, knowing that you still read this is keeping me going. : ) Also I like Minerva, she is great person and I don't like Ron. Just for you to know what to expect now and in the future._

Bella's POV

My head hurts too much, and I don't know where I am, what the hell happened? We were fighting, everything went black, I woke up and Minerva said Hermione is okay...

Okay time to open my eyes. Where the hell am I?

''I'm glad you are among the living again Bella.'' said the voice somewhere left of me. Minerva.

''Where am I?''

''You are in Hogwarts. In private sleeping chambers. You are safe here.'' Minerva said coming to the bed.

''Where is Hermione?'' I asked. It was weird not seeing her here.

''In London with her parents I presume.'' What the...?

''Why is she there? You said she will be here when I wake up. I want to see her.''

''You can't do that at the moment. I am very sorry. But that is not a possibility.'' yeah right. Nobody will take me away from you. I need to show this to Minerva.

''And why do you think you can stop me from going to her? I need to see her Minerva. I know Hermione, she would want to be here. What happened? Why isn't she here Minerva? And please don't lie to me.''

''Hermione isn't here because...because she doesn't know that you are alive. She thinks that you are dead. I made her believe that you died in the last battle.'' What? Why? Why would she...ahh I see.

''So you don't want me near Hermione, right? You are probably wondering how she could love a monster like me? I don't get only one thing, why did you let me live?''

Minerva was furious I could see that,I just wasn't sure was it from the fact that I have guessed or the fact that I have missed.

''Bellatrix Black! How could you even think such a thing? Hermione is my favourite student and I know how great person she is. And I want nothing more that to help her find her happiness. You are alive because I took you to my sister who is a healer. You are alive because I can see that you are not that bad person. And most importantly you are alive because you make Hermione happy. Do you understand?'' Minerva asked me. I just nodded. She was indeed very angry and she just continued

''The only reason Hermione doesn't know you are alive is the fact that I have to find a way for you not to end up in Azkaban. When I'll do that, then you and Hermione can do whatever you wish.''

''So how do you plan to do that?'' I asked. She is trying to help me and Hermione. I will help in anyway possible.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Hermione POV

It's been three days since you've been gone. They say with time, with time everything will be better. I don't think so. Minerva sent me letter telling me she is coming this evening. I'm not sure what she wants. Harry and Molly sent me letters too, but I haven't read them. I just keep staring at them. I will read them. At some point. I have a wild guess that Tonks is coming with Minerva too. My parents are here for me and that is all I want at the moment. They will help me get through.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Minerva's POV

Why don't I have any ideas in my head? Honestly, it can't be that hard. It's just getting two people who love each other together. It just happens to be that one is a well known murderer with change of heart and other is a part of Golden trio-a person who stood up for better world.

''You seem worried, dear Minerva.'' said familiar voice above me

''Yes, Albus. I'm deeply concerned about the fate of your couple.'' I responded turning towards him.

''Ahh yes..., you are trying to think of a way to make sure that Bella doesn't end up locked up in Azkaban. That is a delicate mission. Do you have any ideas?'' he asked. Yep, I do. But it's not the safest decision.

''Yes I have one. I had hoped there would be more of them, but it's tricky because of a high position Bella had among Death Eaters. I do not want to make a rash decision and regret it later. The plan must not fail. I'm afraid we have only one shot. I know that it is almost impossible to find a way to free Bella. However, The Minister of magic has a power to release a prisoner. Now the only thing I have to do is make Kingsley do that. The only question is: how?'' I hope he'll have some advice.

''That is very good observation Minerva. Minister indeed do posses the power to release Bella from her sentence. How? Hmm..., well Kingsley fought among us. He knows how important Hermione's role was. And Bella did helped her by telling her where to find Horcruxes. So she helped us to defeat Voldemort. And she did made sure Harry, Ron and Hermione ran away safe out of Malfoy manor. And I do know for certain that she was punished later for not trying hard enough to stop them. Snape told me. Do you think we have enough reasons?''

''I'm not sure, Albus. I would like to think that we have. But I'm not sure how it would look like if Kingsley would indeed do that. Letting go the most wanted criminal, for who is believed that is dead. It could ruin his career. I know Kingsley is a good man, but still...''

''I understand you concern Minerva. We shall decide later, because I believe you must be on your way.''

''Yes you are right Albus, as usual. I will see you later, and please do think about our problem.'' I said walking out of a office.

First I have to get Tonks. I apparete in front of her house. I knock and find smiling Andromeda on other side. She really looks like Bella. But then again, Black sisters were always famous for their beauty and power.

''Good evening Andromeda.'' I greeted

''Good evening Minerva, it is good to see you. Come on in, Tonks will be here any minute she's putting Teddy to sleep. Would you like a cup of tea, I was just drinking some.'' always a good host

''That would be lovely. Tell me, how is Tonks?''

''She is getting better. It's been hard for her. And she worries about Hermione too. Now tell me how are you? How is everything?''

''Well, I'm fine I guess. All survived professors returned to Hogwarts. We are finishing up already. It's hard work and I do have to replace few professors. But actually, I have a problem I do not know how to solve, but that is really not your problem.'' it's your sisters.

''Well if I can help you in any way I will.'' she said. Well maybe I can see one thing...

''Forget about it. But tell me, Andromeda how are you? I know both of your sisters...'' now please give me something

''Yes well, Cissy is going to face a trail. But I'm sure she will not be imprisoned because she never had a Dark mark. And Bella, oh my Bella, she isn't here anymore.'' I saw tears falling down her face.

''You know, she wasn't always bad. She, she was very good person. She protected Cissy and me from our parents. They were crazy about black magic. They never wanted us, but they were purebloods and they had to have kids. So they did. Bella gave her life to protect us. She made it possible for me to ran away. But the day our father brought Rodolphus home, I could see that she is starting to lose it. Rodolphus took her to Him, father was proud. She didn't want it, so our father said:you or your sisters. My daughters will not disgrace me! So she went, and set us free. Her service and loyalty to Him for His promise not to touch us.''

I didn't know that. That would explain everything. Albus I think I have our leverage.

Tonks came into the room.

''Hello Minerva.'' she said

''Hello my dear. Andromeda, your sister made big sacrifice. And I know she is...I mean wasn't a bad person. I'm just sorry it had to end that way. Are you ready Tonks?''

''Yes I am. Let's go.''

We appareted to the park near Hermione's house.

''What were you talking about with my mom?'' she asked

''I think that is something you should be asking her.''

''Yes, but I just thought if she told you about Bellatrix. Because I need to tell you something then.'' she finished. Okay now I'm just curious.

''Yes she did. About Bellas fate.''

''Okay then, cause I think she saved my life in Hogwarts. And I'm not sure why she did it. But she did and I can't even thank her.'' maybe I can find an ally in Tonks. Okay maybe is time to take a risk.

''Tonks I want you to come with me to Hogwarts later.''

''Okay sure.''

We walked in the Grangers house. Hermione welcomed us.

''Good evening professor, Tonks.'' she said. She looks awful, like she hasn't sleep for years. I need to make this right and soon. Tonks hugged her tight.

''Come, let's go to the living room. My parents aren't here, so we'll have our privacy.'' Hermione led us to the living room.

Few minutes later, we held our cups with tea. And Tonks started

''Hermione, you know I am your friend. I want to help you. Please tell me what happened.''

''Tonks, you are in the same position like me. Why on earth are you trying to help me? I should be helping you because you have a little baby. And I am sorry that I'm not. I really am. But give me little time to come to my senses okay?'' Hermione finished and my heart is breaking. I should just tell her.

''Oh sweety, I.., you, we're both going to be fine. But please tell me what happened.'' now...What will you do Hermione?

''Tonks promise me you won't kill me.'' Hermione said. The truth is coming I see.

Hermione's POV

''I won't kill you Hermione.'' she said.

''I fell in love in the Ministry on that night. Night Sirius died. I just didn't know that in that moment.'' I could see that she's connecting the dots

''You fell in love with a Death Eater?'' she asked. And now confesion.

''Yes Tonks. I did. And I fell in love with Bellatrix Lestrange. I fell in love with your aunt.''


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay I know I left you in wondering what happens next. So I'm working fast : ) and here it is-new chapter._

"Friendships last when each friend thinks he has a slight superiority over the other."_  
- __Honore __De Balazac_

Friendship is a very tricky thing, isn't it? Yes it is. In lives we are thrown in so many situations and we get them through easier if we have someone who has the same goals and same troubles like we. So when we come in the kindergarten we socialise with other kids, when we come into school we do the same because they have the same homework's as we, they have the same boring or terrible professors. We call those people friends. But let's be honest to have a friend is to go to hell and back with them. Not just school. But our brains like to make us believe that they are really our friends. And now, who of them really are is left to be seen.

Hermione's POV

''My aunt? Bellatrix Lestange? The follower of Dark Lord and a murderer? You fell in love with her?'' she asked. I knew it would be like this, she will always be branded as one. And now I will too.

''Yes, your aunt. A woman who had a change of heart and a woman who was a follower of Him, but yet she helped me and Harry. Because she loved me. The woman everybody else just refuse to see, because all they see is what she has been.'' I responded pissed off.

''Okay, okay you don't need to kill me. I was just checking to see are we on the same level. Relax, I know why she became who she was ok? And I do know that she had saved my mom and she saved my life in the last battle. I don't turn my back on people who helped me. I can't hate somebody who did that. And I must add that I haven't met her.'' she doesn't hate me

''You don't hate me? You actually believe in my choice?''

''Hermione, you never gave me any reason to doubt your choice. And why on earth would I hate you? You didn't so anything wrong. You just fell in love.'' she said pulling me into a hug.

I smiled. And I saw Minerva smiled too.

''Professor I wanted to ask you something, it is clear that nobody saw me running to Bella when she...when she fell in the battle. Why? I mean there had to be someone out there who could have seen me? But yet, no one in The Burrow and even Tonks haven't noticed it.'' question bugged me for some time now.

''Ahh yes. I saw you running towards her and I cast a Notice-me-not spell.''

''Thank you. I mean, you protected me in that moment, thank you professor.''

''Hermione, it's Minerva for you and it was least I could have done. But do tell me, how are you?'' I should have know that is coming.

''I'm fine. I will be fine. It hurts a lot, but I need I'm learning how not to show it. It will make my life much easier.'' truth.

''Being okay from the out side doesn't mean you are alright from inside.'' Tonks said, and she is right.

''I know, but if I learn how to act, no one will know how I am and they will stop asking. And with time I will heal. In time.'' Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I'll go mad like my aunt Rebecca.

''Hermione, are you going to the Burrow this Friday?'' Minerva asked. I read Molly's letter but I haven't responded yet.

''I'll be there and my mom will be too.'' Tonks added, like she was reading my mind

''Yes, I will be there too. Maybe little time with them will be good for you. We're all be there.''

''And my mom, Teddy and I will be staying the night so I will help you if there would be some unpleasant events.'' I promised I would return. I'm not ready is saying one part of my brain and yet something tells me to go.

''Okay I'll go. I'll send my letter to Molly. I'll tell my parents I won't be home for the weekend.'' I said.

''Okay, well then we'll be seeing you in two days. We must go now, I need Tonks help with a problem I have.'' said Minerva.

After they left I told my parents I'll be going to the Weasleys and they thought it was a good idea. I feel guilty now, I feel like I'm betraying you.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Minerva's POV

''Okay Tonks I need to show you something. You just wait here okay? Talk little with Albus.''

I said leaving my office.

Ok so I need to get Bella. When I came in I didn't expect that. I didn't expect to see wet Bellatrix Lestrange clad in only a towel. I immediately turned around. Well I know now why Hermione was spending her EVERY night with the dark witch, she was too damn hot. Merlin, that reminds me, I need to get a sex life. I was too damn busy during the war.

''Don't you knock?'' she asked

''I apologise, but it is important for you to come with me. We have a plan,'' I said

''I saw a flash behind me, and turned. Merlin bless magic, Bellatrix was already dressed''

''Let's go.'' and we went back to my office.

''Bella please sit down'' I said walking in my office and showing her chair next to a Tonks.

''You are alive?'' Tonks said getting up of her chair. Oh, please not let me be wrong.

''Thank you aunt Bella.'' Tonks said hugging surprised Bella.

''For what?'' Bella asked hugging Tonks back

''For saving my life during final battle and for looking after my mom all her life.''

''I told her not to tell about that around. I have a reputation to look after.''

''I'm not around aunt Bella. And thank you.'' Tonks said sitting down in her chair.

''Dora, I love your mom very much. She and Cissy will always be my little sisters. I'll always look out for them. I'm just sorry I was not there to meet you and your son.'' Bella said sitting down.

''Well you will meet my little boy, don't worry about it.''

''Minerva why Hermione thinks Bella's dead? Didn't you see how crushed she is. She looks like death herself.'' Tonks snapped on me. Oh shit, Bella is going to freak out and I really do not want to be on the other side of her wand.

''What? Minerva you said she is okay. That she is sad but coping. Not that she looks like death.'' her eyes are actually black now. So that is what she looks like when she is ready to kill

somebody.

''Bella, Tonks please. After we find a way for Bella not to go to the Azkaban everything will

be alright. And the reason you are both here plus Albus is the fact that we have a plan.''

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/ still Minerva's POV

Friday came quickly. Much faster that I anticipated. I finished everything I had to do. I was walking the corridors and was about to get out when someone stopped me.

''Minerva?'' I heard a voice behind me.

''Bella you should be in bed,you're not strong enough to walk around. And some professors are here helping us in renovation. You could have been seen. Are you trying to get yourself in Azkaban?'' I said walking to her

''Where are you going?'' quick lie Minerva, come on quick lie.

''You are going to her, aren't you? I want to come to.'' black haired woman said. I should've been quicker. Damn me and my age.

''Bella how am I supposed to take you there, hm? Just walk in saying: Good day Molly. Oh Molly I brought my friend with me. You know her, you think that she killed your son. Ohh yes and you think you killed her too.''

''Why is she thinking I killed her son? I haven't killed anybody for almost two years. I even made sure everybody thought I killed Dobby and you and I both know that he is here somewhere jumping around.''

''Bella it was in the middle of a battle. A lot of people and she thinks she saw you killing him.''

''Well do you know who killed him? she asked

''Yes I do. He was killed by your late husband.'' I said. I'm not sure how will Bella react on the news about her husband.

''Well I'm not my husband and I am sorry that her son died. And don't look at me like that. I'm not sorry that Rod is dead. I never loved the git nor was I in any communication with him other then Death Eaters meetings. Arrange marriage doesn't include love, let me assure you. Now to the point. You, me, Hermione. How are we getting there?'' she finished. Merlin, she is stubborn.

''You know the plan will start tomorrow morning. That means you are only a day or two from seeing Hermione. Can't you just wait?''

''No. I was in bed for 6 days. I'm fine. I can apparete to The Burrow. And I can cast a spell that will make me invisible. Only thing you have to do is get me in by inviting me in, I know

Burrow has some spells on itself.'' Bella is stubborn.

''You could risk hole operation for a day or two.''

''Minerva please. I just need to see her.'' oh fine,

''Alright. But you are going to apparete in the meadow behind The Burrow and await there,

invisible. And I will take Hermione to a walk and you will see her. But you can not have any

contact with her. Understand?''

''Yes I got it. Let's go'' And we appareted.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

_Okay I hope you liked it. I'm sorry they still don't reunite in this chapter, but I haven't had _

_time to write that long chapter (and I wanted you to know what happened when Hermione_

_confessed). But you will have the next chapter in a day or two and they will reunite then._


	7. Chapter 7

_And here we go...Sorry for being late. Long chapter. (btw I did try to upload yesterday evening, but I couldn't login for some reason)  
_

Here is the test to find whether your mission on Earth is finished: if you're alive, it isn't.  
Richard Bach

Friday

Hermione's POV

It's 5 o'clock and I finished packing my bag. The only thing that is left to do is apparete there. I look myself in the mirror, my hair is in pony tail, it seems I can't avoid black rings under my eyes and of course I lost my colour of the face, it is much paler now. Jeans and t-shirt as always and a ring still around my finger. I slowly touch it and twist it, I decided to left it on, it wouldn't make any sense to take it off. They already now that I am...that I was married.

After I say goodbyes to my parents I apparete in front of The Burrow.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

The Weasleys were gathered around the table plus Fleur and Harry of course. They were eating or chatting, only Ron was quiet. He looked angry and furious.

''Our guests are coming today. Tonks, Andromeda and Teddy will be here this afternoon. Minerva will come around 6. I want each and every one of you to be on your best behaviour. Boys you must set the tables and lanterns and girls will help me prepare dinner. Oh yes and I invited Hermione and she replayed that she is coming.'' Molly said

''Hermione is coming?'' Harry asked. Ron looked at his mother.

''Yes, she is. And I can see you are all finished with your lunches and there is lot to be done. So move it. Ginny, Fleur make rooms for our guests. Hermione, Tonks and Andromeda will be staying in the guest room.'' Molly finished

''Mom, Hermione will be in my room.'' said Ginny

''Honey she wrote in the letter that she will sleep in guest room. It's her wish.''

Fleur and Ginny went upstairs to prepare the the room.

''I can't believe that she is sleeping here. I don't get it. Why would she do that?'' Ginny asked little upset

''It is her wish Ginny. I'm sure she has her own reasons.'' Fleur said and Ginny rolled her eyes

''Whatever. And why haven't she told us she got married? I mean maybe she married the troll or something and she is too embarrassed to tell us? Now that would be funny.'' Ginny laughed. Fleur glared at her.

''Are you insane?'' Fleur said throwing furious look at Ginny

''What did you just said?''

''You heard me. The woman you call best friend lost her spouse in the battle. And she had her reasons for not telling you. And now, instead for being there for her you are acting like you are five. Unbelievable. I feel very sorry for you because it seems you will never grow up.'' Fleur turned around and walked towards the door.

''Oh and the person Hermione married was everything but a troll, believe me.''Fleur said walking out of the room.

Ginny tried to get close to the beautiful French but Fleur just left the room whenever Ginny came in. Ginny was angry, stupid French woman knew and she didn't. Well, there must be revenge. Ginny told Bill about that.

The door of the room opened and then they were slammed shut. Fleur turned around to see who came in. Her husband.

''You know who Hermione married? And you are keeping it from your family? I can't believe you.''

''You talked with your sister I see. My family is in France, Bill. Here I only have relatives.'' Fleur responded. But before Billy could respond the door were opened and very angry Ron stepped in.

''To who?'' He screamed

''Excuse me?'' Fleur said

''To who? And I know you know, Ginny told me.''

''I can't say I am sorry. Hermione never told me anything, but I am a vella and well I just know. I can't tell you anything.''

Ron pulled on his wand but before it was even out, he was thrown to the other part of a room.

''Fleur!'' Bill shouted. Fleur with her wand came closer to Ron who tried to get up. He soon felt a wand under his chin.

''If you ever and I do mean ever again try to draw a wand on me, I swear you will not live to tell the tale.'' Fleur got up and went out of a room.

Tonks, Andromeda and Teddy came and were outside with all the Weasleys when Hermione appareted.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Hermione's POV

I walked into the house only to be greeted with bone crushing hug from Molly.

''Hermione dear, you are here. You are alright.'' Molly said smiling

''Yes, I'm okay Mrs. Weasley. And how are you holding up?'' I saw Molly was eyeing me and I just needed to switch subjects. And onto her dead son. Hermione you are a moron. Honestly, and now I can see her tears. I swear I should just jump of a bridge.

''We are coping. It hurts, well you know how much it hurts. But with time it will get easier.'' Molly said. ''C'mon dear everybody are on the meadow behind the house'' she added

I followed her through back door. Tonks, Andromeda, Fleur with Teddy on her knees on one side of a table. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Bill on other side. Only Ron was away from others. Probably because I had hurt him. Shit. I said to him before, nothing will ever be out of us.

''Hey everybody, look who is here.'' Molly said. Everybody turned their heads towards me. Harry stood up, came closer and hugged me strongly. I didn't even saw George, he came behind me and after Harry released me he pulled me into bone crushing hug.

''George please, let the girl breathe'' Tonks said.

''I'm glad you are back, Hermione.'' Harry said. And George added

''Yes we are very glad. We missed you.''

''Well I'm back now. Okay?''

''You promise?'' asked Ginny coming to us.

''Yeah, you are my friends. I just needed to get a little air. That's all. I need a little time.'' I said smiling trying to hold back my tears on memory why I had left. I think only Harry noticed.

''Yeah, we are all your friends Hermione. And you are ours too, right? You think of us so highly that you never mentioned that you got married.'' Ron said standing up.

''Ron!'' said Tonks and Molly at the same moment

''Ron stop it. I mean it.'' Harry said. Ron just went inside the house. Ginny was silent.

''He's a jerk. Forget it.'' said George.

''C'mon Hermione, have a seat.'' said Fleur gesturing towards the chair next to her. I sat down next to her. Teddy smiled at me.

''He likes you'' Tonks said

''Do you want to hold him?'' asked Fleur.

''I'm not sure I know how to hold a baby. Honestly, maybe later.''

''You will do fine Hermione. Believe me, it will help you a little bit. Don't think about anything other then on him. Ok? Just think about the little new life you are holding.''

I took Teddy in my arms. He was so cute. He smiled at me and started to play with my necklace. I smiled, for the first time in I don't know how many days I smiled. I took Fleur's advice. I just hold him, I even made a funny face. I stood up with him in my arms and walked a little further away from the table. I saw Harry,George, Tonks, Fleur, Andromeda and Molly with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. I can see they are reliefed to see me acting like myself, even for few minutes. And then I saw Minerva. She came outside accompanied by Arthur.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Minerva's POV

We appareted. Meadow behind The Burrow, I can see them all behind the house. Tables and lanterns are set up so we are eating outside I guess.

''It seems it's my lucky day.'' Bella says next to me. ''Now I can actually see her through whole evening and not on just 5 minutes.'' I saw longing in Bella's eyes.

''Bella, you mustn't show yourself to her.''

''I won't Minerva, I promised. Look, but don't touch. I get it. Soon, soon I'll be able to hold her in my arms again.'' She was really in love. Bellatrix Black in love. Funny people would say, but then again they never met the real Bella Black.

''Okay, I'll apparete in front of the house.I trust you will behave.''

''Don't worry. I will. I'll be near, but I won't show myself. And beside you can see me. So you'll have an eye on me. But I keep my promises.'' Bella said. I know she does.

I appareted in front of the house only to be greeted by smiling Arthur. We went behind the house. I saw Bella standing few feets away from the table. Her eyes fixed on something. Hermione, I presume. And then I see, her eyes are fixed on Hermione holding beautiful, little boy. Teddy Lupin. He grew in these few months I haven't seen him. Bella looks so lost. I'm not sure what she's thinking about. When we came to the table I snap back to reality. There is no Bella here for them. Molly came to me.

''Minerva it is good to see you. How is everything?''

''Good evening Molly. I'm fine and Hogwarts is almost finished completely. It will be ready for new school year. And how is everyone?'' I ask looking around the table.

''Oh we are fine. Hermione gave us little quiet time taking Teddy. I love that boy, but I swear he has the energy of a centaur.'' Tonks said. I laughed.

''I'm sure you will keep him in the control.'' I said

''Well I am thinking about making a business agreement with Fleur because Teddy seems being very at ease with her.'' Tonks add.

''That is not very bad idea. Really Fleur we'll give you a fortune I swear, just take him for a walk in the park every once in a while.'' said Andromeda. Fleur, Harry,Molly, Arthur and I laughed seeing Dormeda's face

''Oh don't worry. You don't have to pay me anything. I would gladly take him, he is too adorable.'' Fleur said.

'' Listen to them my Teddy. They trade with you.'' said Hermione sitting down

''Oh sweety, nothing permanently just on few days. So mommy can sleep a little bit.'' said Tonks to her son taking him back to her arms.

''Well the feast can begin.'' said Molly. Waving her wand the food appareted and everybody started to eat. I saw Hermione looking back to the field.

''Hermione, is everything alright?'' I asked.

''Yeah, everything is fine. I just felt something familiar in the air. Nothing really.''

''Well of course dear, you remembered how is to be back here in the summer.'' cut in Molly smiling. Hermione smiled back to her and nodded. Not a real smile I think.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Bella's POV

Minerva appareted and I went closer. I saw her. My heart stopped. I stepped even closer. And then she turned around. She was holding a small boy. He was maybe a year and half. It was easy to see that she forgot on everybody around her. She only looked at the boy, she turned around from the others, she only gave him her smile and her words. She looked so beautiful and I couldn't help but wonder would she ever wanted to have kids. If we, if we would ever had kids would she look so happy? Would she even want to have kids with me? Or would it be smarter not to? She is still young and I am older than her and well I'm not sure how would my kid be able to tell that I am it's mom. I'm pretty sure he or she would be ashamed and I really wouldn't blame him or her. She goes to the table. The dinner starts and I sit on some chair little away from them, I can see her clearly. She is beautiful, but the dark circles are visible under her eyes and it seems she got thinner. Or is it just the lack of sleep? I'm not sure.

Hermione said something to Minerva, Molly cut in and Hermione smiled to her. Her smile never got to her eyes. She's faking it. But they can't tell it. I can and I wonder what is going on in that beautiful head of hers. And so they just resume the dinner. Harry talking to Hermione, Ginger one- that is really not specified I know. Ron then, he never makes eye contact with anybody but he has a smile on his face. He's up to something I can sense, but up to what? I look back to Hermione but I see blond girl, Fleur I believe her name is, looking me right in the eyes. That is not possible. Like she can see me confused she smiles and shakes her head, turning back to her food. The dinner is over and everybody are chatting among themselves. It is nice. And now everybody are looking at Arthur while he's talking about something, only Hermione's glance is towards the meadow, like she is looking for something, somebody. After I can see Minerva and Hermione getting up and going for a walk.

I hurry behind them.

''So how are you?'' asked Minerva

''Honestly, I'm tired of everybody asking me that. And looking at me like if just by looking they would know to who I married. When a person thinks about it is actually kinda funny. People are trying to find out something by just looking at you.

And me, I'm just sad. But I'm learning how to conceal it. I must say that they haven't asked me anything yet. But I am here only for couple of hours. I could swear that I felt her while I was with Teddy. I know it's stupid, but I could smell shampoo that she had used. Milk and honey combined with the strawberry body lotion she used. I mean, honestly, it's just a field and even there I can smell, sense her. So it's truth to say that I can't let go.'' she finished.

''Would you believe me when I would say that you will be alright and very, very soon you will have your world back?'' Minerva asked.

''No. She was my world. How can I bring her back?'' I feel tears in my eyes. I want to hold her and tell her that everything will be alright, that I'll protect her from all bad things out there.

''Life has strange paths. And sometimes we have what we want all the time but it's just invisible to us at the moment.'' Minerva said looking in my direction.

''Well if I could get her back, I would be the happiest person alive.'' I'm yours. You know that.

''I'm pretty sure you will be very happy soon.'' Minerva said. Hermione looked at her puzzled. They went back and Minerva gave me the sign to stay behind. I turned wanting to go back to the woods only to be face to face with blond girl.

''You know I can see you Bellatrix?'' she said

''How on Earth can you see me?'' I said

''I'm vella. And the charm you used just works for witches, non?'' She's French. My husband was French. I don't like French people

''Yes. And that does not include you. But why aren't you running and screaming at the moment? You shouldn't really speak to me.''

''There is no point to scream at Hermione's wife, is there now?'' How the hell?

''How do you know...''

''Oh please, I'm vella I can see when somebody is in love. And I know for a very long time that Hermione's heart was bound to somebody. Everybody thought that she and Ron will end up together, but I couldn't see that happening. Hermione was involved with somebody. I knew it was you after the torment. I saw that she wasn't in such a bad shape. Bellatrix not going on her full strenght? Not possible, and I knew that Azkaban hadn't weaken you. That was first doubt. I knew she was going somewhere every night and that she hadn't told anybody. And the day when they saw she wasn't in the cabin and when they started to yell at her...I shooed them out of my kitchen and let her cry and then I saw it. She loved you and she wouldn't leave you even if she would lost everything.'' she said.

''I don't know what to say.'' honestly

''Do you love her?'' she asked

''More than life it self.''

''I can see that. I was just checking. And do you plan to tell her that you are alive.''

'' Yes I do . Very soon. Minerva has a plan. It's rather good one. I just hope it will work. I can't end up in Azkaban. I would lose every memory of her.'' I said

''I know that Minerva, Albus and Tonks would never allow that. Believe in them. I have to go now. I hope I will see you soon.'' she is strange one. And very friendly too. Hmm, maybe I could like one French. But just one.

Minerva gave me the sign and with the last glance I apparete back to Hogwarts.

_Okay, I know that Ginny is a little bad in this one but that is because I'm still deciding where to put her. On bad side or on good one? It's clearly to see that Ron and Bill are on bad one and that Fleur and George will be on good one. Well you will all soon see what I had in mind :D I hoped you like it. R&R _


	8. Chapter 8

_And the plot thickens ;) I hope it will be interesting, a note: this is first part of the chapter_

* * *

_Nije __ogledalo __krivo __što __je __gubica__ ružna__.*_

_Nikolaj __Vasiljevič __Gogolj_

Saturday

After the dinner yesterday evening, Hermione excused herself and went to her, Tonks and Andromedas room. Molly said to her children not to disturb her. She needed a rest. Tonks and Andromeda however knew that Hermione wasn't tired. When they came up, Andromeda very quickly saw that her daughter knew to whom Hermione married. But she decided to push. Before they all went to bed, Tonks said to Hermione that she and Andromeda have to do something in the morning so they would leave early and will be back soon. Hermione said she would love to babysit.

It really was early morning when they both went and Hermione couldn't fell asleep again so she just get up. It was little after 6 am and sun was rising, Teddy was still asleep and she cast a spell to let her know when he gets up. She decided to make herself coffee and watch sunrise from the back porch. When she got out she saw the tables were here but clean and ready for today. She knew that it is Ginny's birthday and that everybody would gather once again. She really didn't mind to see all of them- she was glad really, but at the moment she just wasn't that good company. And she knew that they would ask. Yesterday she maneged to get away but she doubted she could do it again. Anyway, she decided to at least have a quiet morning coffee. And she was wrong. She heard the back door opening. Harry sat beside her with his coffee pot.

''Good morning.'' he said

''Good morning, Harry. Slept good?'' Hermione asked

''Yes, I did. Ron still snoring like mad man, but with time you get used I guess.''

''Yeah, when we were hiding, for the first two nights I thought I would go mad but then I just stop hearing it.'' Hermione laughed, she hoped she was convincing cause she knew very well that there were very few nights on witch she actually slept in camp.

''Hermione, you know I am your friend. I will always be your friend.'' Harry stated

''You don't know that.'' Hermione said back, knowing she betrayed him. In a way.

''There is nothing that can change that, Hermione. I promise. And besides Minerva said that you found the love of your life. And there is nothing wrong about love. The only thing I don't understand is why you are trying to hide that love? It can't be that bad. What did you fell in love with Death Eater or something?'' he laughed at last part. Hermione froze. Like really froze. Harry saw it.

''Oh my God. You did.'' Harry said looking shocked. ''To who? Is it Draco?'' he added.

''No it wasn't Draco. I...'' I need to run thought Hermione getting up, but Harry had enough with the attitude and stopped her.

''Hermione, it's alright. I promise. You were there for me and I will be here for you. Forever.'' Harry said pulling her into the hug. She sobbed quietly.

'' I did fell in love with a Death Eater. I'm sorry, so sorry. I, I never betrayed our plans Harry. I promise. And she never asked anything about you. Never.'' she said to him

''She? So a girl ha? Well you could have told sooner, I mean I would have two best friends with who I would talk about hot girls.'' Harry said playful. Hermione was glad he tried to make her see good side. And not make her feel bad. But it was only matter of time when Harry would see that there were only two women in closest circles of Voldemort. And she wonders will he be this okay with it. But they soon hear sounds coming from inside and go inside seeing Molly and Arthur got already up.

''Oh hello dears. You got up early. Would you like to eat something?'' Molly asked

''Thank you, but it's too early. When everybody get up, then we'll all eat.'' Hermione said

''And how did you two slept? I know Ron is a bit of a heavy sleeper and that he tends to snore. So apologises Harry.'' Harry smiled

''It's alright . I got used to it. Funny Hermione and me were just talking about it.''

''Yes we did. And I slept very well, thank you. Tonks and Andromeda went somewhere early in the morning they said they'll back shortly.'' Hermione said

''That is okay. I just want everybody back for lunch.''

The owl came through the window and throw letter in Arthurs lap.

''It seems, Minerva needs me in Hogwarts immediately. Well dear I got to go. Minerva and I will be back for lunch. I'm sure she will come.'' he said kissing his wife and leaving.

Hermione went to Teddy and kitchen quickly fill in. When she came downstairs all Weaslys are already there. She said good morning to all of them, wished Ginny happy birthday and sat down next to Fleur. Teddy in her arms. She saw Ron and Ginny staring at her. She asked

''George, how is quidditch this days?''

And it immediately started. Everybody talking about it. Talking about new clubs and championship. It was the safest bet. And Fleur just smiled knowledgeable. So the breakfast lasted quite long and at 11 Molly said they have to make preparations. Harry said he, Hermione and Fleur will work on back porch decorations. After Molly agreed she gave everybody else their assignments.

''Thank you Harry.'' said Hermione

''I know you don't want to talk about it yet. And I know that Fleur for some reasons want to kill few Weasleys so this is the safest bet.'' Harry said

''You are quite right, Harry. Some of them including my husband are just so, so frustrating. And I need a little room for myself.'' Fleur responded

''What is wrong?'' Hermione asked

''I will divorce William.'' Fleur calmly said

''What?'' Hermione and Harry asked

''Don't look so surprised. He isn't what he was. I love him werewolf or not, but lately...he doesn't loves me back. And he shows it through a lot of things. If I weren't that good with my wand I am sure he would...I'm sure he would make sure that I was in his submission and the only way to get me there is by beating. And he would not hesitate. I'm sure of it, he tried it already but I was faster.'' Fleur finished

''Oh my God, Fleur I'm so sorry. If you need anything, just say.'' Hermione said.

''Fleur if you want I can make sure he never touches you again.'' Harry said

''It's alright. I'm not a baby. I can defend myself. Don't worry about it. C'mon we have work to do'' Fleur responded

After few plates, Harry was struck with something and he dropped the plate. He excused himself and he said he'll be right back. Hermione just stared after him.

''I'm sure he will be alright, Hermione.''

''Yeah I know. Maybe he ate something bad. Fleur I'm sorry it hadn't worked out for you and Bill.''

''It's alright Hermione. It happens. There are few that find the love of their life's first time they love. You know I believe that you love a lot of people in life and I believe that you only once fell in love. I was mistaken that my love for Bill would be enough. I was never in love with him, my mother warned me: Fleur you are a vella, things don't go that way if you aren't in love. I refused to listen and well, now I have to deal with it. You are really happy Hermione, to have wife that loves you that much.'' Fleur said and before Hermione said anything Harry was back. Fleur went back inside Hermione made a move to follow her, but Harry stopped her.

''Was it Bellatrix Lestange? Hermione?'' he asked

''I, I...''

''She was the only female Death Eather we ever met. So it had to be her.''

''I know how you feel and that is why I didn't want to say anything. Yes, Harry I fell in love and married Bella. I'm sorry, I really am.'' she looked him in the eye.

Ron jumped out in front of them. They didn't saw him and it was clear that he heard everything.

''How could you?'' he screamed

* * *

*_in translation: It is not mirrors fault that snout is ugly. It would mean that it's not mirrors fault that people are ugly from inside, they just are and mirror can only show them that way. I love literary realism, what can I say? Ohh and right now is midday and I have to do something really, I can't just sit at my laptop all day. But this evening I will finish second part of this chapter and you will get it this evening ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_The second part is here :DD I said I'll make it tonight_

* * *

_Joy does not simply happen to us. We have to choose joy and keep choosing it every day_

- _Henri __Nouwen_

_Ron jumped out in front of them. They didn't saw him and it was clear that he heard everything._

_''How could you?'' he screamed _

Hermione's POV

We didn't expected him. I just admitted to Harry that I was involved with Bella and Ron just came out of nowhere. And I really don't want to listen to him and his stupid things.

''Ron, '' I started but never finished. Who would've thought?

''Are you insane? You got involved with a murderer! What did she do to you? Did she tortured you until you gone mad? I know you love me and that you would never leave me for that, that...'' How dare him? I'll kill him

''Who the hell you think you are? You, you are the most arrogant person I have ever met. I never loved you. I care for you like I care about Neville or Ginny. I care because you are my friend. But I have told you that there will never be anything between us because I am not in love with you. And I will never be!'' I screamed at him. This feels nice, releasing anger

''Sweet Merlin! She really bewitched you.''

''Nobody bewitched me! You ignorant brat! I fell in love since when that is a crime? I love her, don't you get it? I love her, ALL of her, good and bad because it makes her complete. She doesn't need to because I will willingly do everything she wants.'' I said and I would. Everything she needs me to do I will. Ron is stunned.

''Why on Earth do you love her? She will never be good to you like I would be. I would do anything for you. And you fell in love with insane woman who killed and tortured Merlin knows how many people?'' Ginny, George, Bill, Percy and Fleur came out to see what is all wreckage about.

''You want to know Ronald? You really want to know?'' I screamed. I really wanted to hit him, Harry hold me back.

''Yes I do. I want to know why you choose that over me?''

''Because she is the love of my life. Because all those nights we were on the run, I ran to her. Every night, our shelter was forest and I ran away every night from that forest, I ran to her. She was my shelter all that time. Her arms are my sanctuary, her voice my lullaby, her lips sweet devotion and her words silent prayers. That is why I love her. I see her and you can't. I don't care if get it or not because you will never change the fact that she is so much more to me than you will ever be.'' I finished. All people looked at us. They still don't know who we are talking about because they came too late to hear a name. They are on good distance from us but I am walking towards them. I want to go inside. I decided to go around the house and not through it. And then something grabs my arm and turns me around. Ron. He pushes me on the ground.

''You filthy little...'' he has his wand drawn at me. I can hear Harry, Ginny screaming and running towards us, but they are too far to get on time if he decide to kill me. And then I hear that voice that sends chills down my spine says:

''Expelliarmus!'' flash hits Ron's hand and his wand flew up into air.

0/0/0/0/ 0/0/0/0/

Meanwhile on Hogwarts grounds

Minerva McGonagall hated mornings when she was young. Now she is just accustomed to it, but tonight she slept only few hours. Nerves did their job keeping her awake. It was 8 o'clock in the morning and she arrived in her office. Others will soon come.

''Nervous Minerva?'' asked panting behind her

'' Yes Albus I am. This must go as planned. If not she will end up in Azkaban. Or she will be forced to run and hide forever.'' Minerva said.

''I'm sure it will all go as planned Minerva. I'm sure Kingsley will understand.''

''If he won't, I'll lock him up in the dungeon.'' Albus laughed at that

Tonks and Andromeda came few minutes later with some papers they collected back home. 20 minutes later Arthur Weasley came in.

''Minerva you said you need...Tonks, Andromeda you are here.''

''Yeah we are here.'' Tonks said

''What is going on?'' asked confused Arthur

''I don't know either. Would you like to tell us now?'' asked Andromeda

''We are saving somebody.'' said Minerva

''People tend to change themselves because of something or somebody. They change because of love because on the end love does conquers all. I beg you to have this on your minds today. People are cursed sometimes and then they are shown a way out of that curse. They see that way when they understand what is love.'' said Albus

Minister of magic came into the office. They were all pleased to see Kingsley.

''Good morning everybody.'' greeted Kingsley

''Good morning Shacklebolt'' said Arthur, Tonks and Andromeda nodded.

''Now, please all take a seat. Albus and I want you to listen to us. And Andromeda we want you to take first word by telling us what was your childhood like for you and Bellatrix.'' Minerva said

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Bella's POV

Minerva went to her office. She said that today she and Albus will put their plan into the action. She will tell me when I have to come up. I hate waiting. After about half an hour Dobby comes telling me to go to the back room of Minerva's office. When I came up I could hear their voices.

''Well Minerva it is very sad story about her life and her sacrifice for her sister. And I do understand that she fell in love during the war. I am very sorry but please do tell me why are you talking about it? Is the person she fell in love important person or what?'' asked Kingsley

''Well, Andromeda and Tonks are here to testify. Arthur is here to hear a true story about Bellatrix. And you are here for only one question. If Bella would be alive now would you gave her free card out of Azkaban? Would you set a woman who was cursed by her family, but still helped us when she finally got courage to, would you set her free?'' Minerva asked

I wonder what he will say. Oh please let it be yes. If there is any justice on this world please set me free. I just want to live in peace with the love of my life.

''Minerva, she died. You can't change that.'' said Kingsley

''Please answer to me, Kingsley. You are wise person, you know there is a reason why I'm asking you this.'' said Minerva

'' She changed you say? Then answer me why did she torture Hermione?'' he asked

I knew something like this would come up. What will Minerva do...

''Hermione asked her to.'' Minerva calmly said.

''What?'' said Andromeda and Arthur at the same time.

''Why would she do that?'' Arthur asked

''Because Hermione knew Voldemort asked Bellatrix to capture and torture her or Ronald. She said to her to take her and torture her, but not to go full strenght on her. And she didn't. Not even half of strenght. And she made sure they all get away and she was punished by Voldemort because of it. Snape told us that.'' Minerva answered

''But, Minerva why would Hermione say that to Bellatrix? And how? She was on run with Ron and Harry.'' said Arthur

''She said that because she knew Bellatrix would never hurt her and that she will protect her, Ron and Harry. And at the same moment she was making sure Bellatrix fulfilled her missions given by Voldemort.''

''And she did that because she loved Bellatrix.'' said Kingsley.

''Yes. They were together for almost two years. After the Ministry they got involved.'' Minerva stated

''The ring I saw on Hermione's finger was given to her by Bellatrix?'' asked Kingsley

Why is he asking this, can't he guess...ohh I see. Well Kingsley you are a lot smarter than I gave you credit.

''Yes. Bellatrix gave her that ring. Why?'' asked Minerva.

''Well because the ring seemed very familiar, but I just couldn't put it in where. Now I know. It is the ring of a Black family. I should have guessed. White gold ring with black edge. I presume there is engraved Coat of arms on inner side of the ring. Black coat of arms of course. It is passed on in pureblooded family's for centuries. I have mine too. The Ring of a family is what is called and it includes two identical, charmed rings. The oldest child gets it and is supposed to give her or his wife/husband. I see that Bellatrix saved her ring for her true love.'' said Kingsley

''I didn't know that.'' admitted Minerva

''Yes well tradition is to give it to your love and in arranged marriages love and spouse sometimes don't go together.'' said Kingsley

''I would.'' said Arthur

''Excuse me?'' asked Minerva

''I would set her free. She helped us and through life she didn't have that much choice to choose what she wanted. She saved our kids. And if what you say is true she didn't killed nor Dobby nor Fred. And Hermione really isn't a person who takes love easily. I trust her judgement.'' said Arthur.

''Well you are quite right Arthur. I would set her free.'' said Kingsley

'' You give me your word?'' asked Minerva

''Yes I gave you your word Minerva. And now where is she?'' asked Kingsley

''Right here.'' And the doors were open. I was exposed. Andromeda stood and ran to me holding me close. I haven't seen her in years. Ohh I missed her soo much.

''You are alive. You are here.''

''Yes Dromeda, I'm here and I'm not leaving.'' I said. I don't have any intention to let them go.

''Well I am glad to tell you Bellatrix, that we are very thank full you helped us in binging Voldemort down. At Monday I will tell this to my government and we will make official statement. I gave you my word you are free woman from this day on.'' Kingsley said

''Well Bellatrix, thank you for saving my son. And Harry and Hermione of course. Well, now we can all go back for lunch. It is Ginny's birthday so we need to celebrate. Bellatrix, Kingsley you are coming to. I'm sure you want to see Hermione. Right Bellatrix?''

''Yes, Arthur. I do want to see her very much.'' I smiled. Hermione I will see you soon.

''Arthur, I don't think I should stay though. They don't like me and because of good reasons. I should just see Hermione and then get back.'' I added

''Well we shall see when we get there.''

We apparete in front of Weasleys only to hear screaming coming from back side. We ran around the house. And then I see it. Ronald with his wand pointing at my Hermione. Harry and Fleur runing towards them, Ginny close behind and others were just too shocked to move.

Before I know it my wand is in my hands and I yell :

''_Expelliarmus__! _'' and the boy's wand fly up in the sky.

* * *

_I hope I was quick enough for you and I hope you like it. I will try and update soon. Comments are always welcomed :__D and btw does this story needs a love scene?  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_New one :D __tnx__ for all comments, love you _

* * *

_Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there?__  
__Richard Bach_

Everybody stood in shock looking at Bellatrix pointing her wand towards Ron. Ron was disarmed and she quickly move her wand away and kneeled next to Hermione.

''Andromeda!'' she called ''Oh please Hermione...''

Andromeda ran towards them, Hermione was unconscious. Everybody were now around them standing not knowing what to do, they looked at black haired witch and Hermione on the ground. She was actually concerned.

''Molly did she ate anything this morning?'' Andromeda asked

''I, I don't think, she ate maybe half of croissant. And yesterday she just took food to smudge the plate.'' Molly answered not looking away from Bellatrix, like she expected Bellatrix to kill her.

''We need to take her to the living room, she needs to lie down.''

Bellatrix pointed her wand and Hermione was just lifted up and levitated to a living room.

''Get me a glass of water.'' said Andromeda.

''Andromeda what happened? What is wrong?'' asked her sister

''She is exhausted. She eats less than her body is use to. And with amount of stress she had today she just lost her conscious. I need to prepare a potion and she needs to sleep now and when she wakes up she needs to eat.'' said Andromeda getting up

''She will be fine'' said out loud and then whispered to Bella ''what ever happens you need to stay. She needs you.'' she went to kitchen to make a potion.

''You are the reason she is sick. You made her that way. That you haven't bewitched her she would be fine and happy.'' said Ron, his voice sipping with venom

'' You little bastard.'' said Bella getting up '' listen to me carefully and listen well cause I will not say it again. Came close to her again and I swear to Merlin that I'll _Crucio_you till death. Are we clear?'' Bella asked her face two inches from Rons face. She was furious, every moron saw that. Everybody were quiet not knowing what situation was really about. Arthur dragged Molly out of the room when Adnromeda left to tell her what happened at Hogwarts. Only fully grown ups in the room were Tonks and Kingsley.

''Bella, relax. Don't do something you will regret later.'' said Kingsley

''Yes aunt Bella. He's not worth it.'' Tonks said

''Bella, Hermione will kill you if you do something to that boy. Even though he deserves it.'' said Andromeda walking into the room again. This was real threat for Bella so she backed off.

''Fine, fine. I just want to know that we are on the same page.'' Bella said

'' I'm sure you are. Ron will not do something like that ever again or he will answer to me.'' said Kingsley

''Ronald, your mother and I want to talk to you. Now.'' said Arthur calling from the kitchen

''I need you to find this herbs.'' said Andromeda giving the list to Harry. Harry, Ginny and Percy appareted to find the right herbs

'' Are you okay Bella?'' asked Fleur. Bill seeing this connected the dots

''She married you? Hermione married you?'' asked Bill looking at Bella

'' Yes, yes she did. She married me.'' answered Bella. She said they are married. Bella felt her heart flow. Bella sat next to Hermione watching her concerned

''Bella would you like some water or something like that?'' asked Fleur again. Before Bella could response, she was cut off

''Bella?'' a voice next to her said ''Is it really you? Am I dead?''

''No sweety, you aren't dead. You are alive, here with me. You will be fine, we will be fine.'' said Bella

''Bella take me home. I want to go home with you.'' said Hermione already starting to dizz off

'' Okay sweety. Soon I'll take you home.'' said Bella kissing her hand.

For the next few hours Bella didn't take her eyes from Hermione. She looked at her like she found a diamond she was afraid to lose. Molly came in saying that dinner is ready, Bella said that the smartest idea is not to go in the kitchen and that she will eat her dinner in living room. Molly brought her the plate and after she was finished, voice behind her said

''She loves you. I have never seen her so broken until the night you supposedly died. I just need to know one thing. Do you love her?'' asked Harry

''She is the reason I live. If she asked me to bring her a star I would. I love her more than anything on this world.'' Bella said

''Is that the reason you let us escape that night in The Manor? You saved us that night and I know you said to Hermione about your vault. I know Voldemort punished you that night for letting us escape. And you still helped.'' asked Harry

''She asked me to capture her that night and not Ron or you. And of course I did as she asked. I didn't want to but I did. And I would do it again if she asked me to. There is no punishment that is worse than letting her down. And I wish that you don't tell her that Voldemort punished me. She doesn't need to know, it was just a little thing.'' said Bella

'' I didn't know that cutting spells and Crucio for an hour were the little thing. Cause if I heard well you almost died, He cured you few minutes before you died. But it is your wish and I will not tell her.''

''Harry, I am sorry. I beg for your forgiveness. And if you can't forgive me I beg of you not to leave Hermione. She needs her best friend.'' Bella said

''I love Hermione. And I know all things she had to give up to help me. She believed in me through all those hard moments in life. She was always there for me. And I will be here for her forever. She made you change and I would be stupid person not to admit it. I am glad you changed and you helped us. And Sirius, Sirius would want it to be that way. Because in all his storeys about Black family, the only time I could see some kid of compassion was when he talked about you.'' Harry stated

''Thank you Harry.''

''Just take care for her because if you will hurt her, I will kill you.'' Harry warned

''Noted. But don't worry about it, I could never hurt her.''

The couch was later transformed into bed and Hermione was still very much asleep. When everybody went to bed, Bella lied next to Hermione. Hermione turned around in her sleep put her hand over Bella's stomach and used Bella's shoulder as cushion. Bella hugged her and fell asleep. The sun wasn't even out yet when Hermione woke up. She found herself lying in somebody's arms. She quickly raised on her elbows only to see Bella lying next to her.

''Bella?'' she asked

''Hmmm?'' answered still sleeping body next to her

''Wake up, Bella wake up.''

''What? What?'' Bella said waking up in panic

''You are alive. You really are alive''

''And you are finally awake.'' said Bella hugging Hermione

''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not telling you I was alright. I would have but Minerva wanted to make sure that I don't end up in Azkaban before we tell anybody I'm alive.'

' ''And you, you won't go to Azkaban?''

''No sweety, I'll be here. And I'll be here for as long you want me here.''

''I can't believe it. You are alive and you won't go to Azkaban. We can actually live our life's the way we want to. Bella is this a dream?''

''No Hermione it is a reality. What do I need to do to prove that?''

''Kiss me.''

And Bella did kissed her. One quick kiss, teasing her.

''That was not a proper kiss Bella.'' said Hermione smirking ''I know for fact that you can do better than that.''

Before she even know it she was on her back, Bella pinning her down kissing her. She smiled into a kiss. Kiss grew deeper and harder. Hermione put her hands on Bella's back pushing her closer and Bella's hand were on both sides of Hermione caressing her belly or breasts. After a minute or two (or ten) they separated. They breathed heavily and Bella said:

''We are in living room, anyone could enter any moment. And you are still too weak to have this kind of exercises don't you think?''Bella said. But Hermione just pulled up her thigh against Bella's centre and hearing her groan she started to speak:

''Let me explain something to you. I want you. Now. Yes we are in living room, but it's still dawn and sun isn't out yet so nobody will get here. You are going to put silencing charm on the room so I can moan as much as I want and if somebody do come in I don't care. Because I want you to get into me and make me yours once more. Get it?'' Hermione said putting more pressure on Bella's centre.

''Yes ma'm.'' Bella said grabbing her wand and casting silencing charm. Hermione smiled and pulled Bella on herself. Kisses grew longer and hands were everywhere. Hermione was still in her t-shirt and pants she wore yesterday so Bella's primary goal was to remove every obstacle on her way. After removing her shirt and pants Bella started to kiss every inch of Hermione.

''Bella please...I need...'' Hermione said. Bella kissed her through her panties

''What do you need my dear?'' asked Bella smiling. Thank Merlin for front clasp on bra.

''I need...oh my god...Bella...'' Hermione said while Bella flicked her nipple with her tongue

''Sweety you must be little more specific. I can't read your mind.'' Bella said cupping and grasping Hermione's breast

''Bella...I swear to God...make me come or I'll kick you out of bed and finish it myself.'' Hermione groaned. Bella chuckled

''Easy there tiger, you know you will get what you want.'' Bella said sliding down Hermione's body. Removing her panties Bella kissed Hermione and Hermione moaned shoving her hips forward. Bella's tongue began to do magical things to Hermione. Slow and then fast, she continued to change pace, teasing Hermione.

''God...Bella please...stop teasing me...'' And Bella did stop teasing her. Hermione shrieked lightly when Bella shoved two rough fingers inside of her, pumping hard.

''Oh fuck...'' said Hermione grabbing Bella's hair pulling her towards her, even though they new people can not get closer that this.

Hermione came hard and fast her hips bucked against Bella while she moaned her release.

''Bella...that was...amazing.''

''Well I'm glad you liked it.'' Bella said climbing up Hermione's body

''And now is time..'' Hermione started but Bella cut her off

''It is time for you to sleep.''

''Bella...''

''No, you passed out yesterday. You need to rest and if you fill like playing tonight I will be very happy to. Now to sleep again, I don't want Andromeda scolding me because I wore you out with sex.''

Once more they drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Okay, chapter finished. You got what you wanted ;) Bella and Hermione are finally together. This was my first love scene ever written so I hope I wasn't too bad. R&R_


	11. Chapter 11

_New one is here. The end is coming soon. This story started like very sad one, so I added a little more humour and teasing in this one._

* * *

_"I have learnt that only two things are necessary to keep your wife happy. First, let her think she's having her own way. And second, let her have it."_

_-Lyndon B. Johnson_

Little after Hermione and Bella fell asleep again, Andromeda came down the stairs and went to living room to see her patient. She saw Hermione lying in Bella's arms naked. Bella for the love of Merlin, you are incorrigible. She took her wand and pointed towards Hermione and cast a spell. Hermione was dressed and then she went back to kitchen. Molly just walked in as Andromeda started to pour her coffee.

''Good morning Molly. Do you want a cup?''

''Good morning. Yes I would love to. I must say it is a nice feeling when I'm not first to wake up on Sunday.''

''Yes well, I feel the same. At least I have somebody to talk in the morning.'' said Andromeda walking towards table Molly was sitting at.

''How long did you know she was alive?''

''I didn't know until yesterday when Tonks took me to Hogwarts. She knew for a couple of days, Minerva told her.''

''I'm not sure how I am suppose to talk with her, I mean until yesterday I thought I had killed her and that she killed my son. But she didn't kill Fred and I didn't kill her. She in fact helped Harry, Ron and Hermione if my husband is telling the truth. She saved them and she got herself hurt. And then Arthur tells me that Hermione married her and I am shocked. I knew Ron is in love with Hermione, but I could see that she didn't love him back. I thought that maybe he would ease up, but he didn't. And what he did yesterday, I can't believe he did that. I thought I knew my own son, and yet yesterday I was proven wrong. He was violent towards Hermione. When Arthur called him in here, I saw a man that wasn't my son. And Arthur, I had never seen him that mad.''

''He is hurt. It will take time for him to come back, but I am sure he will. I know it hurts but he is confused. And Bella, Bella is happier than I've ever seen her. All her life she took care of me and Cissy. And then she did what she had to do to save us. That day we lost her, she was breathing dead from that day on. And she lived that way for almost 16 years. In a darkness without any light. And then Hermione came and light with her. And she shined her way to Bella's heart. And I'm glad she did. I have my big sister back. But I don't know why you all think that they are married, I mean they are together for 2 years but still they never married. Bella was married to Rod, she couldn't marry Hermione.''

''2 years? They're together for 2 years?''

''Yes it all started about a month after The Ministry thing.''

''So they didn't marry?''

''No why do you think that?''

''Because of ring. The Family ring Bella gave to Hermione.''

''She gave her our family ring?''

''Yes I did.'' said a voice behind her

''I can't believe you did that. I always thought you had given it to Rod.''

''Why would I gave it to that, that pig?'' asked Bella

''Okay, okay don't kill me. Geez you are still bad tempered in the morning I see.''

''Yes that I am. Good morning Molly.''

''Good morning Bellatrix. How did you sleep?''

''Very well thank you.'' said Bella pouring coffee

''Oh I'm sure she had _slept_ very well.'' said Andromeda in knowing tone

''Drop it Andromeda. And thank you.''

''Not a problem big sis. Anyway I have a question for you. When Hermione asked you to take her home yesterday, where is that? Where is home?'' Andromeda asked curiously

''Home, hmm. Well we talked the night before the final battle about it. She said she wants a nice house surrounded with nature, she wants a horse and a Husky. I believe it is a dog?''

''Yes it is. Arthur bought a book few years ago with all dog breeds in it. Beautiful dog really, big, good and protects very well'' said Molly

''Well anyway, she said she would want that. I thought that was never a possibility for us. I mean, if good won I get killed if bad won we had to run. Not a happy ending either way. And now we have our happy end. And well as soon Minerva and Albus promised me they will do best they can, I knew that I have to do something about me and Hermione. So I did, I talked to Demetra, Minerva's sister who is a doctor if maybe she knew where we could live? After she said her husband is in that business I said what we are looking for. And he found it. Today I will get the folder with all details.'' Bella said

''You really think about everything. I'm glad you do. She deserves only the best.'' said male voice from the entrance in the kitchen. All three woman turned to see Harry with messed hair standing in front of them.

''Good morning Harry. Come join us.'' said Molly And he did.

''So where are you going to live? You said Demetra's husband found you a place.'' said Harry

''Yes, he did. Well I have seen it. Demetra took me there. And you can't tell that to Minerva, she would kill me if she knew I went outside Hogwarts. It is a house a little out London, he said maybe 15 minutes of car drive to London. It's ...how is called? Suburb? Yeah I believe it is.''

''Yeah it is.'' confirmed Harry

''Yeah well it is in centre of one. There is a quite big forest under protection of law. Anyway, there is magical part too. So when a muggle person gets in, it only sees big treas and big grass. Nothing interesting but when a wizard person gets in, it can see the beautiful meadows and forest behind it. So there is a house, it is good house and it is on sale because the woman who is living there now is moving to France to her daughter. I think Hermione will like it.''

'' What will I like?'' said sleepy voice coming from living room

They all got up and went to living room finding Hermione standing already walking towards them.

''You are alright?'' asked Harry

''Yeah why wouldn't I be? I just need good sleep.'' Harry hugged her, Andromeda chuckled on sleep remark, Bella just pushed her elbow into Andromeda's ribs.

''So what would I like, Bella?'' Hermione asked again releasing Harry from a hug

''How much you heard?'' Bella asked

''Not much. You said you will get some folder and that I would like it.''

''Ahh, well then let it be a surprise.'' Bella said smiling

''Oh come on...Bella tell me.''

''No, and don't even try to do what I know you will do. That look will not help you this time. And now lets make you something to eat.'' Bella said turning and walking towards kitchen

''She is mean. But I will get it out of her, I always do.'' said Hermione looking at others smiling

''I'm sure you do. Now lets make breakfast to us because I know others will get up in an hour or two. Except Fleur, she will wake up around now.'' Molly said

She was right, when they walked in Fleur was already pouring her coffee

''Good morning Fleur'' greeted Hermione first

''Good morning everybody.''

''Bella and I will make breakfast and you just sit back and relax.'' said Andromeda

''But...'' Molly started

''No buts. You always cook and now we are going to replace you for only one day. Ok? Just take it easy in this beautiful morning.'' finished Andromeda

''Did you took that muggle plant again?'' asked Bella rising her eyebrows

''I am not stoned Bella. I didn't do that since I was..like 17.''

''Okay, okay. Just asking because that was the last time I saw you this optimistic.''

''Shut up Bella, you are ruing my happy mode. Just make those pancakes, okay?''

''Njnjnj I'm ruing your happy mode, you poor little baby.'' mocked Bella grinning

''Oh now you are dead.'' said Andromeda throwing flour on Bella

''Oh you didn't...'' Bella said and then threw small portion of pancakes mix on Andromeda

And then some more flour and mix flew around and they ended up laughing. It was beautiful to watch that. Even Molly didn't seem worried about her floor. Well 15 minutes later the kitchen was clean and breakfast served, magic does wonders what can I say? Hermione got up to take a glass for everyone.

''You both are in need of a shower. You are covered with flour.'' said Hermione giving glasses to everyone

''I must say that you make even crazier sisters then me and Gaby.'' said Fleur

''I have never seen two grown ups doing that. It was really funny, sisters will always be sisters I guess.''said Harry smiling

''Yeah, you never grow that old that you lose wish of throwing food on sister.'' said Andromeda

''That is true'' said Bella walking towards Hermione and then hugging her from back

''I can't believe you did this. Now I'm covered in flour too.''

''Well Andromeda and me don't want to feel left out just because we are little bit dirty.''

''You are dead. Now you will get what you deserve'' said Hermione grabbing honey from the table. Bella backed away

''Now, now Hermione there is no need to make me all sticky.''

''Oh there is.'' Bella ran through back door and Hermione behind her

Harry, Molly, Fleur and Andromeda just bursted in laugh. After a minute or two both Hermione and Bella came back covered in honey. They stood at door

''We will eat on back porch, we will get everything sticky.'' Hermione said.

''Okay we're coming there too.'' said Molly

They ate their breakfast and Molly had to admit that she was very glad Bella was alive, she could see that she is indeed nice and good person. After breakfast, Bella and Hermione decided to go and shower. Hermione took her clothes and went to bathroom and Bella took clothes Fleur gave her. Hermione was quickly finished, but Bella took longer. Everybody were already up when Hermione got back

''Hey Hermione'' said George.

''You okay Mione?'' asked Ginny

''Yeah I'm fine Ginny. Don't worry about it, I just needed to sleep a little more. And I am sorry for messing your birthday yesterday by passing out.'' Hermione said

''Mione, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you are fine. And beside it wasn't your fault you passed out.'' said Ginny getting up and hugging Hermione

''Thanks Ginny. I'll make it up to you, ok?''

''So you want to say it is my fault Ginevra?'' asked Ron getting up

''Yes I am, you always have to be git.'' Ginny said

''Oh and you are a saint, right? Like you didn't hate it.'' Ron shout back

''I never said I didn't. I was angry because she didn't tell me and after Fleur told how big of ass I was I thought about it and saw that she was right. Hermione is my friend and I trust her. That are what friends are for.'' said Ginny. Ron got up and went out. Hermione sigh

''He will get round, you know? He is just, well, being Ron'' said Harry

''Yeah I know.'' said Hermione joining them at the table

The water was a gift of Merlin himself for Bella in that moment. She really needed a shower. After she finished, she took the dress Fleur gave her. White was never her colour, she was a Black for the love of Merlin. But Fleur gave her this and Andromeda said she need to wear at least few times in a year something white and she just took it. She don't like the idea now but still she dressed up and looked at the mirror. White dress that is clearly with intention little narrower around breasts and hips while it gets wider under hips. It's not too long and it's not too short, it goes to knee. She took some white, summer shoes which Fleur gave her. Her hair was up of course, her wild black curls bound. She had to admit it, she still had her look even after all those years in Azkaban. Her breasts were still firm and they were all but small, her stomach flat had few scars more and her legs were still in a very good shape. Take that and the fact that she was actually free and happy which made her face brighten and her nice smile without those bad teeth she got in Azkaban (thank Merlin for magic) she looked younger that she really was. Well she needed to go downstairs and go to Demetra because of the folder.

When she was going down the stairs she could hear all the voices. And all of them were quiet when she got down.

''What?'' Bella asked

''Nothing, nothing. You look just so...'' Tonks said

''Different? Younger?'' Ginny offered

''You look breathtaking. You look beautiful.'' said Hermione

''I agree.'' said Harry

''Me too. You look stunning.'' Fleur added

''Well thank you for nice comments.'' Bella respond

''Sweet Merlin, now I know why you married her Hermione.'' stated George walking into the room smiling.

'' I didn't married her just because she's hot George. She's sweet and smart, and caring...''

''They really don't need to know that Hermione.'' said Bella and a person could see small blush

''Yeah you are soo messing with her bad ass reputation.'' added Tonks

''Haha, very funny, but I have to go and do something. Oh Hermione be ready when I get here ok? I need to take you somewhere, I'll be back in half an hour.'' said Bella kissing Hermione and walking towards the door

''Where are we going?'' Hermione asked

''It's a surprise and with that she closed the door and apparated.''

'' I hate it when she does it.'' Hermione stated

''Is she good in bed?'' asked George causing Arthur spilling coffee from him mouth and Hermione dropping her cup she was holding. Ginny smiled, Harry and Fleur started laughing hard. Molly assisted her husband,

''I am not commenting on that.'' said smirking Hermione

''You don't need to, that smirk is telling us all.'' said Ginny. Hermione blushed

''Leave the girl alone, maybe she doesn't remember. She wasn't with Bella latley'' said Tonks

''I don't think that's true.'' said Andromeda with knowing smile Tonks immediately catch up on

''I am not discussing my love life. Period. And George I swear I will do something to you and you will end up stinking or covered in paint. Remember what I said.'' said Hermione smiling

Bella came back in half an hour like she said she would. She and Hermione apparated in front of forest.

''What are we doing here?'' asked Hermione

''Ahh...well your surprise is in there.''

They walked for 3 minutes and then they found themselves in a beautiful, green meadow painted with flowers of different colour. The beautiful, one story house was on one side of a meadow, in front of small hill. Hermione then saw a beautiful, black Frisian horse little away from the house pasturing the grass.

''Oh my God, this place is perfect. Bella I want us to find a house like this. You brought me here because of it, didn't you? You wanted to make sure that this is what we'll be looking for.''

''Not really. I brought you here because this is our new home.''

''What? You serious? You sure?'' Hermione asked

''Yeah pretty sure. C'mon you need to see a house.'' Hermione stopped her

''Do you know how absolutely amazing you are?'' asked Hermione

''I'm not amazing Hermione. I just want to make you happy. And I know this is what you wanted.''

''You are amazing Bella, never doubt that.'' said Hermione kissing her

The house was very nice, it had front porch and back one. Big living room with beautiful brown furniture, big tv and computer, a couch and two chairs. Kitchen and dinning room were together, kitchen was fully equipped and dining table had six chairs around it. There was one room Bella said is for relaxing, when they came in Hermione was delighted to see her own little library, on first floor were bedrooms. Two guest rooms and main one, everyone had it's own bathroom. Main bedroom was really big, it had walk through closet, big bed with lots cushions.

''Oh my God, Bella, when did you make all this happen?''

''On a week I was supposed to be dead. So do you like it?''

''Bella this is exactly what I ever wanted. My dream house. I will never be able to thank you for this. Bella how did you paid for this?''

''With money dear.''

''I know that, you silly woman. But where did you get it?''

''Well I am Black you know? We have lots of money and also with Rod being dead I got all we had. So we can say that we don't need to worry about money.''

''But I can't accept it. I mean...''

''Hermione this house isn't just mine. On the papers there are both of our names. All of this is ours, okay? This is spending on us not you or me. And I don't wanna argue, you will work too so you can spend all money you want. Okay?''

''I love you. And I hope you know how much.''

''I love you too Hermione.'' said Bella

''So I have idea, since I'm rested and feeling very well, what do you say about trying out that bed?'' said Hermione smirking

* * *

_So what do you think? I will soon update and all, this scene will continue in new chapter. R&R_


	12. Chapter 12

_I apologise for keeping you waiting, I had crazy seminar and even crazier week. Hope you forgive me. And today I present to you: The final chapter of this story :D_

* * *

"_There are two ways to live: you can live as if nothing is a miracle; you can live as if everything is a miracle."_

_Albert Einstein _

_''So I have idea, since I'm rested and feeling very well, what do you say about trying out that bed?'' said Hermione smirking_

Bella grinned and started walk towards Hermione.

''So you want to try out bed hmm?'' she asked as she pulled Hermione towards her

''Yes I do. Let's be honest, you in that dress. I wanted to try out kitchen table at The Burrow. I knew Fleur gave you clothes but c'mon, you looking like this should be illegal.'' said Hermione

''Well it is good to know you find me attractive.'' said Bella kissing Hermione's neck

''Oh, believe me you are the hottest woman I have ever seen. Just being around you makes my heart skip a beat, when you look at me I melt. You are addictive, your smell, your taste, your touch. I want to feel it everyday forever Bella...god Bella...'' Hermione moaned when Bella sucked at her pulse point

''You are a like a water and fire at once, you put my body on fire and you calm my soul at the same time. And I love it.'' Bellatrix said taking off Hermione's shirt

''Well Bella if you love me, prove it.'' Hermione said walking backwards toward bed

''Oh honey I plan to prove it whole day.'' Bella grinned and moved towards Hermione.

In a second Hermione was lying flat on her back on big bed, her body being pressed into the mattress by Bella's firm one. Hermione's brown curls splayed across the pillowcase, she grabbed Bella's hand, pressing it tight against her naked chest. Bella's fingers curled in under Hermione's breast, her hand crawling down to stroke her flat stomach then back up to the juncture between her breasts.

''God Bella...'' Bella took Hermione's bra and tossed it aside. Bella's hand went up to skim the flesh jutting out, a nipple warm and hard. She circled it with a shaky thumb. Hermione groaned, pushing herself into Bella.

''Bella please...''

''Yes honey? What do you want'' said Bella lowering her head to Hermione's nipple

''That...I want that...please don't stop..''

''I don't intend to stop Hermione, quite opposite'' grinned Bella

''Stop teasing me Bella.'' said Hermione trying to switch positions. Bella had none of it. She roughly pinned Hermione's writs to the mattress. Her eyes travelled Hermione's half covered body trying to decide where she wanted to start. Annoyed with her lack of control Hermione bucked her hips up in order to get Bella's attention. This did not work. Frustrated now, she grunted as she tried harder to free herself from Bella's grasp. Stupid her strength.

''Bella...''

''Yes, dear?''

''Take me. Just take me...'' Hermione said pressing her lips to Bella's mouth. Bella let go of her wrists and cupped her face in her hands, leaning into her waiting mouth, her lips on Hermione's and her hot tongue sneaking out to bite Hermione's. Bella muttered some words and Hermiones pants disappeared. Hermione immediately spread her legs and Bella settled between them.

''I think you are overdressed.'' Hermione stated

''Well then we must do something about it.'' winked Bella. Hermione grabbed the bottom of dress and pull it over Bella's head and in front of her stood goddess in only underwear.

''I'm glad you like'' smiled Bella nudging Hermione back into her back

''Bella, don't keep me wait. I need to feel you''

And Hermione's wish was Bella's order. Bella's fingers curved their way down to her open legs. Hermione gasped as they grazed over the hair she always kept shaved, Bella's middle finger nudging its way in. She was wet. Slick and warm. So Bella bend her finger upwards, thrusting it in and out as her hips shook against Hermione's.

''God, yes Bella...'' Bella slipped another finger inside, massaging her clit with thumb. Circles. Small. So small they could not really be circles at all.

Hermione moaned into the sheets, sweat beading across her brown skin, shoving her hips into Bella's wrist. Bella glided across Hermione's belly, her hand underneath Hermione, the propulsion of her hips driving her fingers in and out of Hermione. She cried out again, her head rising off of the bed and her mouth open in a moan. Bella dug her palm into Hermione's pelvis as her breathing grew more and more rapid, Hermione's skinny legs buckling beneath Bella's. She closed her thighs around Bella's still moving fingers inside of her. Bella knew Hermione will cum soon, her breathing was fast, moans are getting louder and she could feel her tighten around her fingers; so she went down Hermione's body and put her lips around Hermione's clit and sucked. Hermione came within a minute screaming her realise.

''You alive?'' asked Bella coming in level with Hermione's eyes

''No, I died and went into heaven.''

''Well this is a ego trip.'' grinned Bella

''Yes is it, and I think that concerning you did a great job, you should be awarded.'' said Hermione and switched their positions so now she was on top of Bella.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Unknown to the couple on the bed, a man outside their bedroom door apparated back to his home. Ronald Weasly was lost. The girl he loved was in love with a woman. Hermione was his best friend, his love and she was now gone. He hated her and Bellatrix, so when Bill offered him to go with him on a trip he grabbed the opportunity. When he came back from his spy mission he packed his things and went with his brother. He left without even saying goodbye to anyone.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

'' Bella, I need to go and see my parents, I need to tell them you are alive and that I'm fine. We need to be on dinner at Burow in 2 hours, so I'll meet you there, okay?'' asked Hermione

''Okay, but Hermione I don't think it is the smartest thing on Earth for me to go there.'' replayed Bella.

''Bella, everything will be fine. They are okay with us. You saw that this morning.''

''Yeah, yeah I know. I'm just a little insecure, I'll get over it. Ohh...Hermione, what did you tell your parents about me?''

''I have told my mother everything. How much of that she told to dad I'm not sure.''

''Everything? How much is everything?'' asked Bella

''Everything Bella is pretty much everything. I said you were on other side in War and that you did bad things in life, but that now you are not that person anymore.''

''Oh Merlin, they know. Do you really think they will be okay with this? Okay maybe they didn't mind when I was supposed to be dead, but now I am fully alive and I'm not sure how they will react.'' Bella said with concern

'' I know baby, but the only way I'll ever found out what they think is to tell them. And I need to tell them now, because they are deeply worried about me.''

''Yeah, okay. I'll meet you in Burrow in 2 hours.''

''Yes, you will. See you there.'' Hermione said, kissed Bella and apparated in front of her home in London.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

The Granger house was quiet as Hermione came in, only noise was coming from living room. She walked in there and saw her parents sitting on couch watching TV. She was glad they are back, she missed them so much.

''Hey mom, dad'' she greeted. Both of them stood up and looked to her

''Hermione, are you alright? We weren't expecting you today.'' said her mom

''Mom, I need to tell you something. Can I talk to you in the kitchen? Daddy I need to talk to you too, but first I need to ask mom something.''

''No problem sweety.'' smiled her dad

Hermione and her mom walked in kitchen and closed doors behind them.

''What happened honey?''

''Nothing bad mom, believe me. At the moment I'm the happiest person alive. Bella is alive.''

''What? She is? But you said, that she died in Final battle.''

''Well, I thought so too. Minerva took her away, remember?''

''Yes to a friend, but that friend couldn't save her.''

''Yes well, Minerva's friend is really her sister and she saved her. Minerva told me she didn't so she could make sure Bella would be free once war was over. And she did make it mom, Bella is free because she changed and helped us. And now we are free to live again, mom...I...I don't think I was ever this happy.''

''Honey, I need to know only one thing. Do you trust her? Completely?''

''Yes mom, I do.''

''Well then, I want to meet her. She still needs to pass the parent exam.'' said Elizabeth hugging her daughter

''Mom, just don't be too hard on her.''

''Wouldn't dream of it. Now, what do you say about calling your father in here and telling him about this?''

''Yes, I think that that would be a great idea.''

Half an hour later she explained whole situation to her dad, she managed to avoid subject of Bella killing somebody.

''So you found out she's alive yesterday?'' her mother asked

''Yes. Yesterday morning.'' She conveniently forget to tell what Rod did yesterday.

''Why didn't you come to us yesterday?'' asked her dad

''William, I'm not sure we want to hear an answer on that.'' said Elizabeth looking at him in a way Hermione never saw before

''Liz, I only...'' he stopped seeing the look ''ahh...well..maybe we don't need to know.'' Hermione connected the dots and she felt her face starting to flush.

''Mom, dad. It was not like that. We had a lot of explaining to do and today, well Bella took me to see the surprise she was planing.''

''Really? And what was the surprise?'' asked her dad

''She showed me our new house.''

''What?'' exclaimed both her parents

''Yep. I have told her in what kind of a house I want to live one day while we were in the War. So while she was playing dead, she maneged to find my dream house. And it's here in London, muggles can not see it, but you will be able to do it. You will be excluded from the charms. It is only 30 minutes drive from here.''

''She bought a house?'' asked her dad

''Yes dad, she did.''

''Where did she get the money? Don't get me wrong, but what you said, she spent few last years in prison and all...''

''Yes, she did. Dad, she is Black. Black family is well know for their ''pure'' blood, massive power and wealth. Even after they joined Voldemort, their name always stayed strong.''

''So she's rich?'' asked her mom

''She's well standing person, yes. Why?''

''I was just wondering why did she went to Dark side?'' asked her mom

''It was expected. She promised Voldemort to dedicate her life to him, if only he let go her sisters off the hook.''

''Ohh...I see.''

''Hermione are you sure you are safe with her?'' her dad asked her

''Dad, believe me, I have never felt more secure then when I'm with her. She makes me feel safe and happy. I know it can be hard to understand, but she is the love of my life. And all that happened to her, happened because of bad things she did for good cause. She isn't a thief, alcoholic or drug addict, she is someone who got into bad situations and had to pay for them. She was never a bad person. Believe me.'' Hermione said

''I believe you, honey.'' And he did. He was sure that it would take time to understand it, but he knew Hermione had this strange ability to read people. And if Hermione said she's a good person, at least he could give Bella a chance.

Owl flew in through kitchen window, dropping a paper in front of Hermione.

''Mom, dad, would you like to go on dinner in Burrow?'' asked Hermione

* * *

**Meeting the ****Grangers**

''I don't think that was smart idea.'' said Bella

Fleur, Molly, Tonks, Andromeda all looked at Bella and smiled to her

''Why not?'' asked Andromeda

''Because I think they need to, you know...except it. And every parent needs a time to do that. And I don't think Hermione's parents are ready to get to know a woman who...a woman who...'' Before she finished her thought, Andromeda interrupted her smirking

''A woman who is having sex with their daughter?''

''No! I mean...that wasn't what I thought.''

''A woman who corrupt their little girl?'' chipped in Tonks

''No! I haven't corrupted anybody, especially Hermione. A woman who took her away from them.'' Bella said

''Oh Bella, everything will be alright, her mom knows everything and she was okay with it.'' Molly said

''Yes, that is true. Everything will be okay, you just need to pass their test and everything will be okay.'' said Fleur

''What test?'' asked Bella

'' Geez sis, every parent have some kind of a test for a person their kid is dating.'' said Andromeda

''What if I fail?''

''You won't fail Bella. Now c'mon, you need to change your clothes and get ready, they are coming in half an hour.'' said Tonks

''Yes, I think you should all meet in living room. Everybody will be outside doing their chores so we could eat on time and we will put silencing charm on it, so you will have privacy.'' said Molly.

''Alright, then I should really start to get ready.'' said Bella

30 minutes passed like only few seconds, and Bella was taking last look in mirror. She wore similar dress like one she had that morning, only this one was black. She heard front door open and Hermione's voice. Her heart hammered inside her chests while she was walking down the stairs. And there she was, in front of Grangers.

''Good evening.'' she greeted them. Hermione smiled at her and went to her side.

''Good evening.'' they greeted back

''Mom, dad, this is Bella Black. Bella this are my parents. Elizabeth and William.''

'' It is pleasure to meet you both.'' said Bella and extend her hand to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled at her and hugged her instead. Bella was shocked, but glad as she hugged woman back.

''It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm glad you are alright, because I must say you bring a smile on my little girls face like nobody ever had.'' said Elizabeth

''Thank you. I'm glad I can do that.'' Bella said and then shook hands with William

''See, I told you they wouldn't kill you.'' smiled Hermione

''You were right. I should have believed you in the first place because you, my dear one, are never wrong.'' smiled Bella.

''Well, Hermione, William would you go and help Molly? I want to speak with Bella.''

''Mom...'' started Hermione, but Bella cut her

''It's okay Hermione. You just go and help and your mother and I will talk for a little bit.''

Hermione nodded and left room along with her dad. William knew his wife will get all informations and that she will make right decision and he will honor it.

''So I think you know why we are here right?'' asked Elizabeth

''I do. Parent test, right?''

''Yes. So let's sit down and start.''

''Alright with me'' Both of them sit on couch and Elizabeth started

''Do you have family? Ex-husband? Kids?''

''I have two younger sisters, two nieces and Teddy-my niece's son. I was married, but it was arranged marriage without love and kids. We were formally married but never shared anything more than the same house.''

''Why did you joined Voldemort?''

''Because I made a deal.''

''Wich one?'' Bella breathed deeply on that

''It was expected that my sisters and I become a Death Eaters. I made a deal with Voldemort, I promised him my loyalty and he promised to let go my sisters free.''

''Did you ever killed anybody?''

''Yes, yes I have.''

''Why?''

''Because it was me or them.''

''Do you feel bad because of it?'' Elizabeth asked curious

''More than you will ever know.'' Bella said, tears visible in her eyes

''You are not a bad person.'' said Elizabeth

''How could you possibly know that?'' asked Bella

''Bad people don't sacrifice them selves for others, they don't cry because of bad things they have done and they don't love. Beside, my daughter could never love a bad person, of that I'm certain.'' Elizabeth said, Bella smiled

''What changed you?'' Elizabeth asked

''Hermione did. She saved me.''Bella said looking in Elizabeth's eyes. Elizabeth saw truth in them.

''Do you love her?''

''Yes. With all my heart.''

''Well Bella only thing I can tell you is..that you have passed the parent test.'' said Elizabeth smiling.

''I'm very glad I did.'' Bella said smiling

''C'mon, let's go find others''

All of them were now at back porch, smiling and laughing. Who would have thought that people who were fighting few weeks back would now sit together laughing? Who would have thought that Fleur will become Molly's and Ginny's favourite person around the house? Who would have thought that Harry's and Hermione's friendship is the strongest one among the Golden trio? And who would have thought that in those hard times during The War love indeed could conquer everything and erase those lines between good and bad and unite two souls together?

Nobody did, but Hermione and Bella had hoped for it.

* * *

_And that's it folks. End of this story and now I would want you to tell me if this story is any good. I'm planing to write another one, but if this one sucks maybe I should drop it. So please R&R._

_I also want to thank all of you, who read this and left their comments-you kept me going. :D :**  
_


End file.
